


Don't leave me

by Thenightdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Issues, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other tags to be added, Size Kink, Smut, Social Anxiety, Tags Are Hard, kenma actually has daddy issues, kenma is an absolute brat, kuroo is a vampire, kuroo is actually in love with kenmas lip cause hot damn, slight gore, that daddy issues isnt a joke to daddy kink, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdreams/pseuds/Thenightdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to be an adult! You’ll be treated like an adult! You will have a guard, and you will be married!” The words echoed through Kenma like the sound of shattering glass. He had never felt his body become so stiff and unsure in that moment.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Jobless and constantly on the run, the vampire Kuroo meets someone he'd never expect.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries so yeah this is a vampire, yakuza, arranged marriage au that no one ever asked for?? Kuroo's a vampire, Kenma's the son of a yakuza boss. It's absolute fuckery and is going to be really sad and stuff, so have fun??? maybe??? I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with my life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You want to be an adult! You’ll be treated like an adult! You will have a guard, and you will be married!” The words echoed through Kenma like the sound of shattering glass. He had never felt his body become so stiff and unsure in that moment. 

 

Kenma Kozume, age 17, son of the great Yakuza Lord, Yasufumi Nekomata. He never wanted this, not in the slightest, in fact he never actually thought this would happen. At the young age of 5 his mother had passed away and he has since lived with biological father. He was a bit bitter about it ever since, constantly acting like a brat to his father. It wasn’t that his father was bad but Kenma did blame him for the loss of his mother. 

 

He clicked his tongue and scrunched up his nose in disgust before turning around and leaving the room, his father yelling absurd things as he left. He walked down the hall only to be followed by his “body guard” who towered over him a full 10 inches above him with silver hair.

 

“Eh, Kozume-sama don’t you think you should listen to you father-” His words immediately getting cut off by the shorter. 

 

“Don’t talk to me, we’re going for a drive I don’t want to be here.” Kenma said grabbing his hand held game before heading to the car.

* * *

 

 

“Damn… Lost my job again.” A raven haired man said as he walked down an empty road, a small suitcase slung over his shoulder. “I guess it was time I get going, they’d probably find me soon.” He said scratching his chest with a yawn.

 

Tetsurou Kuroo, he had the appearance of somewhere around 19 years old but in truth he had lost count how many years he had been alive. He was constantly on the run rather it be from hunters or just the fact that he constantly was jobless. Though he was constantly on the run, Ashikaga was probably the longest he had stayed in one place, an impressive record of three years. 

 

He had probably walked about ten miles at this point and wanted nothing more than to be out of the heat but he doubted that coming any time soon. He let out a groan but immediately perked up when a black SUV flew right past him, it wasn’t often that fancy cars passed in this area and it was even more rare on how fast this car was driving. But what really caught his attention is when the car came to a quick stop about 50 yards ahead. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

‘Hunters?’ He thought to himself as he put his luggage down as he began to take a cautious stance trying to determine what the car was going to do. His eyes widened when the car began to go into reverse just as fast it did when it was going forward. 

‘Damn… I wish I didn’t wear a yukata today.’ He thought as he took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable to happen. 

 

But nothing happened, the car didn’t hit him the people in the car didn’t even take out weapons to attack him. What he didn’t expect was some kid with hair that resembled pudding, to roll down the window and stare at him for a long and grueling two minutes.

 

“You need a job?” The kid had asked after a while.

 

Kuroo was in disbelief out of all the things this kid could have asked it was about his current problem. “Umm… Yeah.” He said completely and utterly confused.

 

“Get in the car then, I don’t have all day. Lev is getting annoying.” He said before rolling up his window. 

 

Kuroo stood there completely dumbstruck at everything that just happened and stood there for a full minute before picking up his luggage and headed into the side opposite of the kid. 

 

“It’s about time you got in here, I was wondering what was taking you so long…” Kenma muttered not looking up from the handheld that he was playing on. “Where were you heading anyways?” He asked. 

 

Kuroo was still awestruck he didn’t know who this kid was, where he came from or anything all he knew is he smelt good, sweet even. “Umm where ever I guess.” He shrugged. “Had to find a new job ironically.” He added. “Who are you anyways.”

 

Kenma looked up for a split second to look at Kuroo before returning to his game. “My name’s Kenma. Your lucky I found you, finding a job in this area and even in Tokyo is hard when you have tattoo’s.” He said nodding to the tattoo’s that just barely peaked out from the front of Kuroo’s yukata. “You might be mistaken for a yakuza.” 

 

The raven haired man pursed his lips as he studied the chauffeur as well as Kenma for a moment. “You seem to know a lot about that and you don’t seem to mind the fact that I have tattoos… Are you a part of the yakuza, you seem a bit young.” He commented. 

 

Kenma paused before turning off his game and looked at Kuroo. “You can say something like that…” He hesitated again. “Your weekly pay will be approximately 161,355  yen and I’ll need to know your name.” 

 

The man took a deep breath and rubbed his face trying to understand Kenma. “I never agreed to this job, I don’t even know what the job is.” He groaned.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, hardly considered dangerous.” Though Kenma knew that this job could be dangerous he also knew that in the past 12 years, he hadn’t had any problems directly to him. “Name?” He asked again.

 

Kuroo let out a huff shaking his head. “Kuroo Tetsurou, and you are?” He asked as he leaned back in his seat. 

 

“Kenma.”

 

Kuroo couldn’t believe this kid, he was a brat, this kid didn’t even give him his full name, and now that he had taken his game out again he wanted to rage about how unbelievable this kid was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo meets daddy (Wヮ￣) I told you guys I'm really bad at this summary shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie every time I write this fic I listen to nothing but blink 182 and im just like ????but why tho???? oh well, hope you all enjoy this chapter, just a warning there's going to be nothing good till the next few chapters. woooo gotta love those first (like 5ish) chapters of a fic, am i right? But don't worry eventually you'll wish those nothing good chapters would last a little longer. I have no regrets for what I plan to do to your guys hearts lol  
> (￣ヮ￣)

Kenma had been silent majority of the time through the ride. When they finally got to the house Kenma got out without hesitation and began to make his way through the massive estate to his father’s office making the assumption Kuroo was going to follow which luckily for him he did.

He walked into the office without knocking causing his father to look up from his paperwork with a glare. All Kenma could do was roll his eyes before shoving Kuroo to the center of the room. “There. Here’s my bodyguard. If I am required to have a bodyguard I’m choosing him and it sure as hell will not be Lev.” He said in his normal monotone voice.

Kuroo’s face was shocked at what Kenma had said, and how disrespectful he had acted to the man in front of him which by the looks of how this conversation was going was someone related to the man, possibly his father but he wasn’t sure.” He looked back over at Yasufumi a bit of anxiety coursing through his body. “Pleasure to meet you.” He said bowing at a 90 degree angle in hopes to get this man's approval.  


Yasufumi let out a slight huff shaking his head as he stood up. “You know when I said you need a bodyguard I didn’t mean some random punk off the streets.” He said as he stood in front of Kuroo turning his face this way and that to look at him. “Mmm fine… I’ll see if he’s good enough…” He stepped back a couple steps and snapped his fingers, two men- the chauffeur from earlier and some other guy.- stepped in. “Strip your yukata.” He said as the two men held their hands out to hold Kuroo’s belongings.  


Kuroo was a bit taken back by the sudden request but complied knowing that there’s probably men twice his size in this building. He took a deep breath and began to strip, tattoos raked down most of his body, to secure whatever dignity he covered his nether regions with his hands.

“Turn.” Yasufumi stated as he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

Kuroo hesitated for a moment and began to turn. Kenma was quick to turn his head away a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. In all honesty Kuroo was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Kuroo being the observant person he’s always been noticed the light pink on his possible employers cheeks and couldn’t help but smirk. He was then ordered to stop when his back face Yasufumi.

“You’re pretty young to have tattoos. What do they mean?” The old man asked as he studied the Oni that stared back at him on Kuroo’s back.

“It mean’s I like tattoos.” Kuroo answered as he continued to stare at Kenma.

Yasufumi lets out a laugh. “You got spark kid, I like it. Now get dressed.” He said letting out another laugh. “If you take the job you’ll have a weekly pay of  260,000 yen a week, if you want more you can request a pay raise in six months, if you last that long.” He commented.

Kuroo could see the money signs circle around him, that was almost twice as much as Kenma had originally said. “Alright, what’s the job?” He asked as he began to get redressed. 

“Mmm, you’ll be my son’s - Kenma’s - bodyguard. You will be with him all day and night until he falls asleep and then you are free to do as you like. You are to be prepared to lay your life down for him. If he dies before you… Well you’ll only wish that you did your job properly.” He chuckled as he twisted the large Signet ring that rested on his left hand ring finger. “I’m sure you get the point, you follow my rules and it’s best not to question them. Anyways room and board will be provided immediately once you accept the job and sign a contract. If you don’t want the job now is the time to leave.”

Kuroo had just finished tying his obi when Yasufumi had finished speaking. “Mmm seems simple enough, Kuroo Tetsurou at your service.” He said with a slight smirk.

The old man huffed out a laugh and nodded. “Nekomata Yasufumi.. Starting this day, you are now family.” He said patting Kuroo’s back before looking at the chauffeur from before. “Lev, get everyone ready we’re going to have a party tonight. A huge dinner to welcome our two newest members.” He smiled. “As for you Kuroo, if you are already to move in, then we’ll sign some paperwork, you’ll be free to relax till dinner then after dinner if you aren’t too drunk then we’ll get you our crest tattooed onto you.

Kuroo knew all this was going to be interesting and he couldn’t help but feel like this will be an interesting time in his life. “Then I’m ready for those papers.” He smirked.  


For some reason, deep down Kenma was just as excited as Kuroo, for some reason, there was something about Kuroo that pulled Kenma, like an invisible force that pulled to him and all he wanted was to know why or what it was.  Kenma gave a small smile glad that his father approved of Kuroo and quickly left the room. ‘Maybe this day hadn’t be as hopeless as I thought.’

Dinner came quickly a lot faster then Kenma had expected and he kind of wished that it wasn’t happening at this moment. He hated social events especially if it meant that all the Nekoma men would be together in one room drinking, them and two more members, Kuroo and some other guy who he could only say resembled an Owl. He let out a loud groan as he practically dragged his body to the dining room that had one long low rise table. He sat down slowly hoping no one would talk to him, his heart already beginning to pound rapidly in his chest at the loud noises that echoed through the room.

It was about twenty minutes when Kuroo finally leaned into Kenma to whisper into his ear. “You okay pudding head? You look a bit sick?”

Kenma took a moment to collect his thoughts before finally looking over at Kuroo. The only thing he managed to think of clearly was the nickname his new bodyguard gave him. “I need to go outside... “ He muttered looking away.

“Don’t worry I got you covered, do you want me to sneak you some food in a couple minutes?” He asked as he fished a rather large piece of steak into his mouth.

“Umm sure…” He mumbled as he quickly got up and left just as quickly heading straight for the door, it felt so much further than it actually was, like the hallway stretched and stretched when he finally made it out to the door and he was outside he gasped for air as if he had been holding it ever since he sat at the table. Freedom was the only thing he could think of right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed as always, kudos, comments, ect. are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter but I'll be releasing a new chapter later today that's probably going to be hella long (more chapters if I feel up to it but two for sure)  
> warning for slight psychological abuse and panic attacks and stuff but yeah. It's finally going to start getting interesting, the next few chapters will be a bit intense so I hope you all enjoy!

Anxiety. Noun.  A nervous disorder characterized by a state of excessive uneasiness and apprehension, typically with compulsive behavior or panic attacks.

It was when Kenma was much younger that he discovered this unwelcoming disorder. Years ago when he had such a strong panic attack that he was immediately thrown into a hospital for the fear of having a heart attack. The doctors diagnosed him with Chronic Anxiety, of course his father was not with him during this time- too busy with his work.- All he had was a bodyguard that was there for him. It had hit him like a ton of bricks but the uneasy feeling only got worse when he had reported to Yasufumi that he had been diagnosed with Anxiety.

“Anxiety, hm? Don’t kid yourself everyone has anxiety, pharmaceuticals only want you to believe you have some mystery problem, when in reality they just want your money. Your life is perfect, why the hell would you have this problem anyways. No, I won’t have it, your fine, be a man, suck it up.”

Years later those words that his father had said still echo his head as his untreated anxiety only got worse. Now once again for the 4th time this week, he was experiencing an anxiety attack all because of a social event. He crouched down on the porch trying his hardest to catch his breath, clutching his chest  from the pain of his pounding heart. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to die. He wanted everything and nothing all at once. It felt like he had been on the porch for hours when in reality it had only been maybe five or so minutes. His body trembled and his free hand gripped onto his hair pulling at it in hopes that it would relieve the pressure from his chest, or maybe to see if he could feel anything besides his current pain- it was hard to tell.

He had thought he heard something, maybe someone, but everything was muffled and he was too concentrated on trying to steady his heart rate to even care. It took him far longer than he care to admit that he was being held, his hands even pried from his hair. 

“There there. Listen to me match your breathing to mine, listen closely, focus on that.” The voice commanded him in a soothing voice.  


The voice was familiar but not recognizable in his state and he had wondered if maybe it was an angel was talking to him. Slowly but surely he followed the commands of the voice and began to calm himself. Finally he managed to look up the person holding him, he was surprised to see his new bodyguard in front of him. He didn’t even realizing he was crying till the raven haired man wiped tears from his cheek.

“Better?” He asked brushing Kenma’s hair back. 

Kenma quickly glanced away a soft blush appearing on his already flushed cheeks. “Sorry..” He mumbled.

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry about. I don’t particularly know what was going on but I hoped that, what I did was good enough to help you. I’m not exactly a professional at these types of things.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Kenma turned his head in attempt to hide his embarrassment, but he didn’t need a thank you from Kenma he could feel it from his actions. “Would you like to eat some more outside? Or would you like to go take a bath and get ready for bed?” He asked gently. 

“Mmm…” He hummed slightly. “Bath sounds nice.” He muttered as he slowly sat up whipping his face from stray tears.

“Bath it is.” Kuroo said quickly getting on his feet and pulling Kenma up. “Is there anything I can do to help further?” He asked.

Kenma quickly shook his head but looked up and gave the smallest smile he could muster up as if to thank his savior. 

For the first time in years, Kenma thought maybe, just maybe he was normal and not an absolute freak. But this thought was short lived knowing full well that tomorrow was another school day and that meant another day of hell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also I'm CONSIDERING (probably won't but I'm considering) a beta reader but I'm not sure so if you interested please message me, it's unlikely I'll do one but like i said I'm considering it because my spelling often sucks and i normally write these in the middle of the night so maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little longer then my last couple chapters and things are finally starting to pick up so hopefully you guys enjoy it.

School was another issue in Kenma’s life that he was scared to admit. There were so many times he’d skip school just so he didn’t have to deal with the endless harassment from certain kids. Unfortunately this certain group of kids, were apart of a rival yakuza gang of Nekoma. He didn’t want these kids to suffer like he did, so he did the only thing that made him know for sure that these kids wouldn’t get beaten or worse killed. He didn’t tell anyone. 

Kuroo had gotten up early to wake his new Employer up but it seemed like the motivation wasn’t there for Kenma.  
“Come on you need to get up, your education is important and you need to eat breakfast before you go.” Kuroo said with a sigh shaking his head as he tried once again to wake Kenma up.

“I don’t eat breakfast, it makes me sick.” Kenma mumbled as he pulled his blankets over his head.

Kuroo had just about enough of this brat already and it was only his first day. He grabbed the blankets from the corner of his bed and quickly yanked them off Kenma. “Get up I’m not dealing with this, you’ll eat, you’ll like it and you’ll go to school. End of story.” He said firmly. 

Kenma couldn’t help but jolt up in shock when Kuroo pulled the blankets off of him. He was in even more shock when Kuroo had said such high demands. “W…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence he was in such shock, but he gave a small nod and began to get out of bed.

“Good, get dress and I will go make you a breakfast personally, anything you don’t like?” He asked before he left the room completely.

Kenma nodded his head still in shock and watched as Kuroo left before giving a huff. 

To Kuroo’s luck the ladies in the kitchen were more than willing to let Kuroo use it to make Kenma food, fascinated by the man but also because they were glad that Kenma finally agreed to eat breakfast always so worried that the young Lord wasn’t eating enough.

He quickly made Kenma an omelette full of veggies of all sorts and brought it to the table that Kenma was sitting at. He quickly grabbed the handheld that the blond was playing and sat across from him. “You’ll get it back after you’re done eating.” He said before Kenma had time to protest. 

Kenma let out a huff and stared at the food in disgust, it’s not that he didn’t enjoy eating, he did. But due to the fact of his endless harassment and bullying at school food was never the brightest idea. Slowly he began to eat, making sure to eat everything before snatching his game back.    
“Come on let’s go.” He mumbled as he got up.

* * *

 

Kenma had a free class after his second class, to his surprise and to also his embarrassment Kuroo had been with him the entirety of all his classes but it was after his second period that he dreaded the most, it was when he knew the hell of his life would begin. He quickly headed to the roof in hopes that maybe his abusers wouldn’t be there. He had sent Kuroo on a small break hoping that if he was going to get hit that he could still hide it from everyone.  He sat in a corner of the rough praying hard that nothing would happen today.

“Kozume-san~” A sing song like voice called out that pierced his ears. “A little birdy said your getting married, rumor has it, it’s Oikawa-sama of the Aoba Johsai clan.” Kenma didn’t even know of his betrotheds name and he wondered how his abuser even knew all this when he just learned yesterday that he was getting married.

“Tsukishima-san… I don’t know what your talking about.” He mumbled as he pulled his knees closer to him and avoided eye contact with Tsukishima. 

“Don’t lie, it won’t get you anywhere.” The blond said as he took hold of Kenma’s hair and pulled Kenma to his feet, earning a yelp from the smaller boy. “You see, Ukai-sama wanted his son to mary Oikawa-sama.” He said as he swung his fist back and slammed it into Kenma’s stomach earning another yelp. “You’re going to pull out of that marriage you here.” He said swinging his hand back to once again punch Kenma. Two. Three. Four. But by the fifth punch his fist was stopped but an unknown force. He quickly looked back to see  who would have the audacity to stop home. What he didn’t expect was a man in a suit just as tall as him holding him back.

“I suggest you let go to Kozume-sama.” Kuroo said with a glare gripping onto Tsukishima’s wrist. “Then give me one good reason to not snap your wrist in two.” His grip tighten and the blond let out a scream as he used the hand to grip Kenma’s hair to try and get Kuroo to let go.

A small fracture, the next movement would be a break.

“Kuroo stop!” Kenma shouted as he attempted to push Kuroo away from his abuser. “He didn’t mean it! It was an accident! Stop!” He pleaded as tears ran down his face slamming his week fists into Kuroo’s arms and chest.

Kuroo’s face was completely feral, a dangerous look that could kill anyone who tempted him. It took him a minute to finally come to his senses and slowly he looked at Kenma. Seeing this small fragile human like this for some reason hurt him. Slowly he let go of Tsukishima’s hand and looked back at him. “If I see you close to Kozume-Sama again, I’ll make sure to do a lot worse.” He said with the same feral glare. He turned back to Kenma and his face softened as he looked at him. “Come on let’s go.” He mumbled wrapping his arm around Kenma’s shoulder in a protective jesture.

* * *

 

Kuroo had decided that for the rest of the day he was going to take Kenma off campus try to get him to feel better. “Hey, Kozume-sama-” His sentence immediately getting cut off by the bottle blond.

“Kenma. Just Kenma… I don’t like formalities.” He said as he stared at the ground looking entirely too depressed for his own good. 

The bodyguard couldn’t help but frown at the way Kenma looked. “Alright.. Have you ever told your father about that bully?” He asked kindly.

“No.”

“You should-” Again Kuroo was interupted. 

“No.”

He let out a sigh and shook his head. “Will you at least tell me who that kid was?”

This seemed to not have gotten such a quick answer from Kenma as if he was considering telling him. He took a deep breath. “They’re some kids who are apart of Karasuno- a rival gang.” He muttered. 

“Hm…” He pondered. “How about this, we go to an arcade- I heard there is a huge arcade in Akihabara called club sega, sega club? Something like that.. And then go get some lunch. My treat.” He offered.

“I’ve never been to an arcade. My father say that they’re a waste of money because you can buy games for game systems a lot cheaper instead of putting money into a coin machine each time you lose.” He replied. 

Kuroo would admit, part of that is true but seeing as Kenma seemed to do nothing but play games he figured it would be a good treat for him consider his day. “It’s my money, don’t worry about it.” He said with a slight smile. “Come on let’s go.”

When they finally got to the arcade- Club sega- Kenma’s face lit up in awe never had seen so many games in one place. Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle at how Kenma lit up. “I can’t afford much but, we’ll get 2000 yen each. That will give us plenty of playtime so you can experience an arcade.” 

Kenma was beyond grateful, he barely knew this man, and even dragged him into a job that is potentially dangerous and was doing this for him. After they got their coins, Kenma immediately headed for the rhythm games starting with one of his favorite games he plays all the time on his handheld. 

In the short time Kuroo has known Kenma he constantly saw him as sad, at first he interpreted it as bratty, but after last night he figured it was sadness. For the first time in the past 24 hours Kuroo had seen him smile, a real smile and honestly he couldn’t be happier to see him smile. There was another thing that he noticed. His lips. The way they were curved into an almost permanent pout, full and soft. It made his heart flutter just by looking at them.

  
They stayed at the arcade for about two hours before heading to get some food and still then, Kenma had looked happy it was such a wonderful moment in his long lived life that he knew that he would treasure it forever. But something else happened throughout this day, he wanted to keep Kenma happy, to keep him safe, a possessiveness came over him and sure, when he first met Kenma the day before, he would admit that he wanted to feed off him but now, the thought of feeding off him and hurting him seemed foreign and honestly made him disgusted. Kuroo wanted- no he needed, to protect this human with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always excepted and encouraged as always :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning that this chapter is slightly graphic at the last paragraph so if your sensitive to that type of stuff don't read past the line that cuts the chapter and go to the notes at the bottom for a quick summery of what happens after the cut or if you stop before the last paragraph then you can also find out what Kuroo does in the notes below. I put stuff in the tags but just in case there is anyone who is sensitive about this stuff here is your warning

That night Kuroo reported to Yasufumi about the events that he had discovered. He knew he promised Kenma that he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t let this just slide.The urge to protect this kid was much too great now, seeing him this badly bullied… It hurt him in a way he couldn’t understand in all his years of living he had never cared so deeply for someone.

Kuroo now stood in front of Yasufumi, next to the other new recruit; Bokuto. Awaiting Yasufumi’s orders. “I thank you Kuroo for discovering the torment of my son, but this is the perfect opratunity to prove both of yourselves to Nekoma. The leader of Karasuno, Ukai Keishin loves to go to a brothel every day and usually ‘treats’ one of his men every time he goes. Little does he know, the owner and I are very close friends.” He said clearing his throat. “Tonight you will be going to the brothel, luckily both of you have a pretty face and you’re both new to Nekoma so no one should recognize either of you. The only person who should recognize either of you is Tsukishima Kei since he has already seen Kuroo’s face. As such I am assigning Ukai to you Kuroo, just in case Tsukishima is there. Bokuto, you will handle whichever man is with Ukai. You will go to brothel and you will be put in disguises with the help of the mistress. You will then be put in your respective room with the men, and after I expect you to the man you were assigned to. If you don’t, you better hope you’re already dead. I don’t take my son being bullied and harassed lightly, so hopefully this will get the point across. As such, I trust both of you to get the job done quickly.” He nods slightly before leaning back in his chair. Both men bowed to show their respects to their boss and giving a firm ‘Yes sir.”

They arrived at the brothel and quite honestly Kuroo wanted nothing more in the world for Bokuto to shut up for at least five minutes, he felt like his ears were going to fall off. He thought he would be free when, what he could only guess be a worker told them they would need to get into their disguises but they were immediately were thrown into the same room.

“Hey hey hey! These kimono’s are nice as hell!” The owl like man said as he scrambled to the Kimonos that were laid out in front of them. 

All Kuroo could muster up was a grunt as he grabbed one of the Kimonos as he began to strip, Bokuto followed in turn but in that moment Bokuto was quite, and it surprised and surprisingly the sound was absolutely deafening to Kuroo.   
“There’s a first for everything I guess.” Kuroo mumbled as he tried to tie the obi that was so foreign to him seeing as it was a woman Kimono.

“Mmm, agreed, never thought I’d ever have to sell myself.” Bokuto chuckled as he tied the obi with ease. He looked over at Kuroo and couldn’t help but chuckle again due to the raven haired man’s struggles. “Do you need help? I’m guessing you never tied a woman Obi before.” He laughed.

Kuroo let out a slight grumble. “Of course I haven’t, how do you know how to tie one?” He asked as he let the obi go so Bokuto could tie him in.

Bokuto paused as he took the two ends and began to tie the elegant knot in front of Kuroo’s body before speaking. “I had a little sister and my mom worked a lot so I had learn, but also because Akaashi was into a lot of strange things.” He said giving a small and almost lonely smile, his voice not the normal cheeriness that he usually had. Kuroo could tell that it was a touchy subject and elected not to question it. 

“Thanks…” Kuroo said softly looking away.

“No problem, it’s not what every guy is used to doing.” He shrugged. Before they could continue talking two women came in explaining to the both of them that they would be doing the men’s makeup and hair. The time went relatively fast since the mistress of the brothel came in to explain to them how everything will work; from how to talk, how to walk, and how to seduce for the kill. The men listened intently before finally parting their ways to separate rooms.

* * *

 

Kuroo took a deep breath and slowly opened the door that he was assigned to, a small dagger concealed in his Kimono. Inside the room a blonde man sat on the floor with several bottles of Sake on the table in front of him. To his side two people- a young woman and an even younger man- sat next to him touching him every which way to please the man. Kuroo leaned against the door frame and nodded for the two hustlers to leave the room. “The mistress sent me as a present, I’m on the house.” Kuroo said with a slight seductive smirk to the men, the two brothel workers leaving quickly as Kuroo entered.

“Mmm, you look like you have a pretty face. You must be new here.” Ukai’s voice slurring as he spoke, the alcohol heavy on his breath. 

Kuroo sat down next to Ukai beginning to feel up his chest. “I am new here, but I assure you, this isn’t my first time doing such things.” Kuroo said licking his lips as he looked Ukai up and down. He wondered if he could have just a nibble before killing this man, or even get off, after all it had been a while since he has fed and had sex. But the memories of the other blond hurting Kenma made him think otherwise on having sex.

He pressed small kisses to Ukai’s neck before running his tongue across the man’s skin, allowing it to numb before sinking his fangs into the blond’s neck, allowing the man to only feel a slight pressure and sucking. 

Ukai let out a slight groan rolling his head to the side. “Fisty thing aren’t you? You jumped right into that.” He chuckled.

Kuroo let out a small chuckle finally getting his fill, before pulling back blood dripping out the side of his mouth. “You have no idea.” He said before licking his lips revealing his fangs to the man in front of him, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the man’s face become horrified. “This is a message from Nekoma.” He said as he grabbed the dagger that hid in the breast of his kimono, and before Ukai could react he plunged the dagger into Ukai’s gut. “Hopefully your clan will realize not to mess with us any further.” He said as he pulled the dagger up to reach to his sternum as blood spewed from the quickly dying man. Kuroo stood up staring at the man for just a moment before leaving the room to go find Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after cut summery: Kuroo feeds off of Ukai then kills him and goes off to find Bokuto. (i told you guys that I'm really bad at writing summery crap??? -o-;; sorry i suck)
> 
> anyways sorry this chapter took a while to come out since the massacre in Orlando I've been a bit shaken up since I lived in Orlando for several years and have a lot of friends that went to pulse often, I was lucky enough that none of them were harmed but it still shakes me up a bit. Anyways, the next chapter is almost done so it should come out in a couple days, as always kudos and comments are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I'll admit goes a bit all over the place and wasn't entirely good but ayyyyyyyyyyy have a rollar coaster of feels hope you enjoy it never the less

Bokuto sat in the room awkwardly with a man who had short blond hair and glasses, apparently this man was the man who harmed the young master of Nekoma. He didn’t even have to ask his name he knew just by the looks and the bandaged hand that this man was in fact Tsukishima. Bokuto felt a bit awkward considering that this kid had a bottle of sake in front of him and an untouched glass, He simply didn’t know what to do with someone sober. 

“You can leave, I’ve told the mistress multiple times I don’t care to partake in these sort of activities while I’m on the clock especially with someone I don’t know and have no feeling for… No offence.” The blond said as he just sat their with a blank stare.

Bokuto was thankful that he wasn’t that bad at creating quick lies. So he gave a shit eating grin and chuckled. “Sorry kid, I’m stuck in here till your other guy is done, Mistress's orders.” He commented. 

Tsukishima glanced at him and huffed out a chuckle. “Whatever, don’t expect me to do anything, so do as you please.” He said waving Bokuto off dismissively.

Bokuto knew he needed to get closer to Tsuki, rather it physically or emotionally just anything so he could make the kill without a suspicion. “Mmm well, we could just talk.. Like.. I don’t know rumor has it that you’re part of a yakuza clan, I mean what’s a young kid like you doing in the yakuza, don’t you have dreams or some shit.” Bokuto commented as he moved closer to Tsukishima as if he was trying to get closer to the untouched sake. 

The younger male let out a huff and laughed. “I come from a not so wealthy family so I joined the yakuza so I could go to school.” He commented with a shrug but he stared at the wall as if he knew that, that would never happen.

Bokuto felt a pang in his heart remembering something sort of similar to Tsukishima’s story. “School?” He asked as he filled another cup of sake as he shot that back as well trying to drown the noise in the back of his head that began to cause painful memories. He needed to get this job quickly, he knew that if he waited much longer those memories were going to surface all over again. Slowly he slid the dagger out of his kimono sleeve. He began to raise it behind Tsukishima’s body but then he heard it. His heart shattering for this kid in only a split second.

“-Yeah I was going to go to medical school.” Tsukishima announced. 

The tears began to fall down his cheek as those memories from his past attacked him all at once. His body had no more strength and he dropped the dagger causing Tsukishima to turn around.

“What the hell… Are you trying to kill me?” He asked with a face full of disgust and hatred but for some odd reason not fear which only hurt Bokuto further.

“I- I can’t do it. Listen to me kid, run, run far away and never return, go follow your dreams, you know well as I do that the yakuza isn’t going to get you to school.” he said quickly as his voice cracked under pressure. 

“Tsk, if you’re going to kill me just do it already.” Tsukishima said as he stared down at Bokuto daring him to continue. “Just like you said, the yakuza isn’t going to get me to school. It would be better if you killed me.” His eyes held nothing, they were blank empty and part of this scared Bokuto. It was like the life was gone from him. “Don’t be a coward.” He added only making Bokuto wince. 

Before the odd colored haired man could say anything the lattice door slammed open revealing Kuroo, blood covering most of his upper body.

“You! You’re apart of Nekoma!” Tsukishima exclaimed as he glared at the raven haired male, his eyes flashing horror for just a split second when he saw the blood covering Kuroo. 

“Why isn’t he dead yet!” Kuroo shouted immediately grabbing Tsuki by the collar and slamming him into the wall. He wanted this bastard dead and in that moment all he saw was red.

“Please… I couldn’t.. Please, don’t do it either.” Bokuto remained knelt on the floor staring at his lap. 

Kuroo listened to the sound of Bokuto’s voice realizing that this was about something else. He gripped Tsukishima’s shirt tighter before letting go his eyes completely black with rage. “Go, and make it known to Karasuno to never mess with Nekoma again, unless you want to have the same treatment as your leader. Now get out of here.” He said snarling at the blond who only hesitated for a split moment before exiting the room.

“I’m sorry… You should kill me before we return.. I betrayed Nekoma for not following order-”

Bokuto’s words were immediately cut off by Kuroo’s. “No one's going to kill you… This is about something… Isn’t it?” He asked tilting his just slightly curious on why someone like him couldn’t kill a kid like Tsukishima.

“He reminds me of Akaashi… He wanted to be a doctor just like him.” He said shaking his head as his face scrunched up trying his hardest to swallow the painful memories. “These gangs are ruthless.. People like him shouldn’t be in it. They have a future.. They’re not like me and you, they deserve better.” He said softly balling his hands into tight fists.

“Hm.” Kuroo huffed. “This Akaashi… He was killed wasn’t he?” Kuroo guessed, quickly getting a small nod. “Come on get up. We’ll go home and explain everything to Yasufumi. I’ll take the heat.” He said as he helped up the man.

“You have no reason to take the heat.. I’m the one who didn’t do the job.. Besides… I don’t mind being with Akaashi again.. I’ve been waiting a long time to be by his side again-” His words were cut short when stinging feeling began to form on his cheek. It took him a couple moments before he realized that Kuroo slapped him. 

“I don’t know who the hell Akaashi was, but by the sounds of it he was your lover. Do you honestly think he’d want you to die in vein for something as stupid as this? To end your miserable life just because you think you can be with him again in the afterlife?” Kuroo said bent down in front of him with harsh black eyes. “If you honestly think that’s what he would want, you’re more of a fool than I thought. Pull your head out of your ass Bokuto. Life is cruel and we lose the ones we care about and there is nothing we can do about it.” 

Bokuto stared at him in disbelief. He collected his thoughts for a few moments. “That kid. You love him don’t you?” Bokuto couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression Kuroo made. “It’s the way you look at him. That’s how I used to look at Akaashi. Like you would lay your life down without a second thought. Like nothing matters in this awful world but him. Like there’s nothing in this world but him.”

In truth Kuroo didn’t know if he could call it love or not and the question Bokuto asked only made him question his feelings for Kenma even more. He was intrigued by him and he did want to protect him more than anyone he has ever met in all his years but… Was it really love?  
  
“Promise me something, that look you give him keep up with that as a promise. Protect him till your very last dying breath because one day he might just disappear and it will be your worse regret. I didn’t pay much attention to it before, but the way you talk it sounds like you’ve already lost someone important to you, so you know the pain in a way, but you have never lost your reason for living. Promise me you’ll protect him if not for yourself or for him, than for me. No one deserves to live with the pain of having your everything taken from you, because if it does happen.. Everything you just said won’t mean a single damn thing to you, you will drive yourself insane thinking of all the things you could have possibly done differently, you will think about how you’d rather be dead in hopes to see him one more time, than to endure a single moment alive knowing you won’t see him that way, your every thought will be plagued with his death keeping you awake for days at a time. So no I won’t pull my head out of my ass because you don’t know what it’s like.” Bokuto said calmly but his eye held such rage and hatred and slowly he stood up. “Let’s get back to the estate. You win this time but keep all what I said in mind next time you tell me shit like that.” He said finally walking out that room with Kuroo following not far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bokuto and Kuroo got back to the estate they reported their mission and to both of their surprise Yasufumi wasn’t as mad as the two thought he was, he did scold the two but he didn’t seem mad at all in fact. Though he did give Bokuto extra work it was nothing that they thought it would be. For the next several days the words that Bokuto told him rang through his ears every time he watched over Kenma.

‘Do I really love this kid? I mean sure he’s cute but do I really love him?’ He thought to himself but just as his thoughts ended Kenma looked up at him. 

“Hey… Kuroo… I have to ask you something.”

“Yeah, sure what is it?” He answered tilting his head to the side to listen to Kenma. 

“What did you do to the Karasuno members?” He asked without missing a beat.

Kuroo paused a bit surprised about the question considering Kenma shouldn’t know about the ambush that took place at the brothel. “...What do you mean?” He asked a bit causiously.

“I’m not stupid you know… They don’t pick on me anymore which would have only happened if someone did something and I doubt it’s someone outside of Nekoma because then they would still be picking on me.” He shrugged turning back to his handheld. 

Kuroo was a bit taken back with how easy Kenma came up with this assumption but knew the bottle blond was right, he wasn’t in any sense stupid. “I reported the situation to your father which he ordered for us to kill the leader in an ambush as a warning sign..” He replied calmly.

“Why would you report to my father about that.. I told you not to.” His voice a bit colder than usual.

It only irritated Kuroo, the way Kenma acted like he was the bad guy. “Because I took a vow to protect you.” He said trying to keep himself calm. 

“I wasn’t in any danger. It’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

“You were being beaten at school by them of course you were in danger.”

“I was in no danger of dying. So no I wasn’t in danger. You shouldn’t care so much this should be an easy money job for you.” Kenma shot right back.

Kuroo’s temper kept getting worse with every word Kenma spoke but the last sentence he said made Kuroo go over the edge with his anger as he slammed his fist into the wall, causing the young master to jump and look up at Kuroo in shock. “God you are so annoying! If you don’t like how much I care than fire me! It won’t make a damn difference to me! But you should know that I do care! I didn’t do this for the money you selfish little brat! I have never wanted to protect someone so much in my life and I wish I knew why out of all the people in this god forsaken world that it was you!” He shouted as he glared at Kenma. He could hear Kenma’s heart race and all he could do was curse at himself for scaring this kid. 

Kenma could only stare at the other in horror as he took in everything Kuroo said. He couldn’t understand any of it, in all honesty he didn’t know why anyone would willingly want to protect him. It made his heart race but in a different way from that of anxiety. To him it made no sense he wasn’t attractive, he wasn’t appealing in any way shape of the form but this god like man just told him that he wasn’t doing this for the money but solely because he actually wanted to protect him. “Why do you want to protect me so much?” He muttered confusion now written all over his face.

Kuroo’s face softened as he breathed out a puff of air to try to get his thoughts together. “To be honest… I wish I knew, that Bokuto guy, he said that it was because I loved you but... “ He let his voice trail off as he looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“But what?” Kenma asked his heart beating faster than before. ‘Does someone really love me?’ He thought to himself his full attention on Kuroo. He didn’t understand love nor did he understand what if felt like but whenever he was around Kuroo he felt different, calm, like everything was alright but he couldn’t understand these emotions in slightest and he questioned himself before if this is what love really feels like.

“I don’t know, it’s been many year since I’ve fallen in love so I’m unsure.,, But even when I was in love I never felt this strongly over another person.”

Kenma couldn’t help but blush at this and he looked away quickly. All the emotions he was feeling was a bit overwhelming. He brought his knees to his chest as tears began to fall down his cheek. To his surprise Kuroo was by his side in an instant. 

“What’s wrong why are you crying?” His voice worried with concern. 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t understand it… I just… You all saying that… It makes me feel funny.” He tried to explain through his hiccups. 

Kuroo paused trying to piece it together.”Is it anxiety?” He asked as he rubbed Kenma’s back in comforting circles. 

“N..No I wouldn’t say that… It doesn’t feel the same…” He commented. “My heart won’t stop beating and… it makes me feel all funny. I feel nervous and happy at the same time… But not anxious I just… I don’t understand it.” His lips trembled as fended off tears. ‘I’m so weird why can’t I be normal.’ He thought to himself trying his hardest to remain calm. 

Kuroo could here his heartbeat and he could agree that it wasn’t anxiety it had a different type of ring to it. But the way Kenma explained it he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Kenma… Have you ever been in love?” He asked softly and gently. 

Kenma hesitated for a moment a slight blush on his face. “N-no… It scared me too much to even consider the idea…” He mumbled staring at his lap a bit ashamed of his quirky feelings on the emotion. 

“Well... “ Kuroo paused when he had to decide how to describe the emotion knowing full well that the boy didn’t understand it. “You see… When you talk or even say you love someone everything you describe, happens… It’s like when you’re with that person nothing else matters and you only want to be there for that person and for that person to give you all of their attention no matter what.” He explained not entirely sure how to describe what it feels like to be in love with someone.

Kenma hesitated for a moment and pondered on the words Kuroo said. He wiped his tears away and looked up at Kuroo his lips pursing just slightly to show off his slightly pouty lip. Just looking at his lips normally made Kuroo’s heart sore but seeing it turn more pouty than usual it honestly did things to him, he wondered if there was such a thing as a lip kink of some sort because of how much he had a thing for Kenma’s lips. Kuroo immediately looked away from Kenma a slight blush appearing on his face as the thoughts crossed his mind.

“Kuroo…. Do you feel that when you’re around me too?..” He asked cautiously.

In all honesty Kuroo was completely shocked by the question and it took him a moment to realize what he was going to say. “Ummm…. Yeah… I do…” The vampire mumbled.

Kenma looked back into his lap considering all the possibilities that could happen if he were too continue where this conversation, he knew that he was in an arranged marriage and would do absolutely anything to feel love at least once before he knew he was doomed, or even the slightest chance that he would have the marriage broken off due to his affair sounded appealing. He took a deep breath and decided that he was going to be brave for the first time in his life.  
“I don’t understand love, I’ve never been in love but… If this is what love is than I want to see where it takes me, how it makes me feel… I know I’m already in an arranged marriage but… I want to know how love feels, I want to cherish it before I never have a chance to experience it.” His voice was soft, a bit nervous even, but so sure of his decision. “T...That is… If you’ll let me…” His becoming a bit more quiet.

  
Before Kenma had any time to this, to even say anything else or to add anything else his lips were sealed with Kuroo’s own chapped ones. It was soft and gentle but at the same time it was dominant and strong and both of them wanted more in that moment. Kenma who has never kissed someone or fell in love before found a piece of heaven in this kiss, while Kuroo had never felt more alive in his entire life, never so whole, and that piece of heaven had found him just as much as it did Kenma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is super late I just haven't had the energy or motivation to type this chapter, considering it was just a tad bit harder considering I was missing the texts that explained to me how these two end up falling in love so I'm just kinda bullshitting everything for the first few chapters. Anyway's I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than normal gomen

The kiss was long and it seemed like it lasted an eternity; though it was only lasted less than a minute. Kuroo pulled back slowly his hand still cupping Kenma’s cheek as he stared into those golden eyes. 

 

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.. I as well, know that you are in an arranged marriage but I’m willing to risk it just like you.” The vampire said as he stared down at Kenma whose eye began to water up. Kuroo was about to say something when the boy quickly wrapped his arms around Kuroo and knocking him down to the ground into an emotional hug.

 

Kenma just laid there letting tears fall down his cheeks as he buried his head into Kuroo’s chest, taking in everything in that moment; the way Kuroo smelled, the way his heart beat, the way he breathed, the way his fingertips ghosted over his back in soothing circles. At least twenty minutes has passed since they ended up on the floor before Kenma slowly pulled up to get off of Kuroo. “S-sorry..” He mumbled. “I get really emotional sometimes.”

 

Kuroo sat up and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry about it pudding head.” He said ruffling Kenma’s hair despite the disgruntled look on his face. 

 

“Why did you call me that?”

 

“Because your hair looks like pudding.” He said with a matter of fact tone as the pudding head gave a pout with those beautiful lips of his. 

 

Kenma let out a sigh and shook his head. “Whatever… But… Kuroo… Can I ask you a favor?”

 

“Sure what is it pudding head.” He teased with a chuckle.

 

Kenma glared at Kuroo for a long moment before shaking his head. “Nevermind it was stupid.” He grumbled getting up and crawling into bed.

 

“Oh, come on Ken, I’ll stop now, tell what it is, I doubt it’s stupid.” He encouraged as he moved over to the bed to sit next to Kenma. The blond just buried his face into his covers and when completely silent. Kuroo let out a sigh and figured Kenma wouldn’t say anything and began to get up, but to his surprise the boy spoke.

 

“Well… I was wondering if you would spend the night with me… I’m nervous about tomorrow and don’t want to be alone” He muttered as he sat up keeping his head lowered to hide his embarrassment from Kuroo, his heart pounding in his chest. Both of them know that tomorrow was the day they will be meeting his future husband.

 

"Kenma, it's okay. Don't hide yourself." Kuroo ducked his head down to look him in the eyes. "I'll stay, but I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning so no one sees me. Is that okay?"

 

"If that's okay with you..." He said with some hesitation. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or get in trouble either:.." He said softly. 

 

"I won't get caught, and I definitely won't be uncomfortable." Kuroo smirked, always loving a moment where he can show off his cocky side. He slid his hands to Kenma's waist as he laid down in the bed. "I sleep kind of weird though, just so you know."

 

Kenma gave a slight shiver at Kuroo touching his waist. "Weird? How?" He asked with a slight blush his body tingling at the simple touch. To him it felt like electricity to his skin.

 

"I smash a pillow on the side of my head to block out all sound because if I hear so much as a cough or a blanket moving, I instantly wake up." Kuroo stared down at him, dead serious.

 

Kenma was kinda surprised about this. "O..oh I mean you don't have to sleep in here.. I might wake you up to often." He said bitting his lip knowing full well how much he moves around in his sleep. He couldn’t help but feel kind of guilty at this fact.

 

"You already said I could stay here, so I plan on doing so unless you kick me out." Kuroo leaned down and kisses him on the lips again, secretly ecstatic about being able to do so for a second time. "Which side do you usually sleep on?"

 

Kenmas eyes widen, his cheeks turned a light red, and his voice was lost in a sea of butterflies the consumed his insides. He stared into space for quite some time. Right before Kuroo said anything again he shook his head and came back down to earth. "Huh?... Oh... Umm... It doesn't matter.... I guess I normally sleep on the edge of the bed so it doesn’t really matter I guess.." He said softly. 

 

"I'm not THAT good of a kisser, pudding head." Kuroo laughed quietly, flattered, but also a little smirky thanks to the ego stroke from Kenma. He went and rolled onto the other side of the bed, so Kenma could get his edge and scratching his scalp as he called out, "I think your bed is more comfortable than mine."

 

"It just surprised me is all..." He muttered turning on his side, next to Kuroo so his back was facing him. "I can ask my father to get you a more comfortable bed if you'd like..." He overed as he tried to steady his heart as it became clear to him that Kuroo was actually going to be sleeping in his bed again. At just the thought stirring in his mind blood continued to rush to his cheeks. 

 

"No, don't ask him that. I was just making an observation." Kuroo sidled up closer and pressed his nose into Kenma's hair. "Can I put my around around you, or will that make you too nervous?" He asked noticing the rapid thumping of his heart. 

 

Kenma hesitated for a minute or so before shaking his head no and slowly pushing himself closer to Kuroo. He wondered if this was a good idea considering how hard his heart was beating from the simple intimacy. But mere seconds later found his heart beginning to slow and calm down.

 

He slid his arm across Kenma's waist and then nestled right against him. 'I'll try to sleep without a pillow tonight. For him. Maybe it'll work.' He highly doubted it, but it was worth a try. More than anything he just wanted to have his new found partner comfortable.

 

Kenma without a doubt was one of the fastest people to fall asleep when he was calm and being in Kuroo's arms did exactly that, around the time Kenma fell completely asleep he had squirmed his way closer to Kuroo his entire back side fleshed against the raven haired man. 

 

Kuroo, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep for quite some time. Between trying not to smother himself with a pillow and dealing with Kenma's lithe body pressed up against his all night. 

When it was time for him to leave, he could barely open his eyes. 'I don't want to wake up.' He sighed and pressed his lips to Kenma's neck. His voice was an exhausted mumble. "I have to go."

 

Kenma grumbled as he opened his eyes the pout in his lip bigger than ever with his sleepy eyes. "Okay... I'll see you later?" He asked looking up. 

 

"Yeah, I'll be back later anyways. I'm your bodyguard, remember?" Kuroo laid his hand on Kenma's cheek and kissed him gently, brushing his hair from his face. "Get back to sleep. It's still early."

 

Kenma was still too tired to register anything that was happening when Kuroo told him to go back to sleep he gave a small nod before turning back over pulling the blankets around his small frame quickly going right back to sleep.

 

Kuroo smiled down at him and stared for a few seconds, admiring how sweet he looked as he slept. Tucking the blankets in a little closer around Kenma, Kuroo slid from the bed and stealthily returned to his room.

 

Within a couple hours Kenma was woken up to get ready for the day. He was immediately shoved into the wash room to shower then sent back to his room to be dressed. By the time he was done Kenma was was wrapped in elegant silks, the Kimono was similar to the Kimono Kuroo wore the other day, but this one was far more finer and more expensive. The kimono’s collar dipped down his back to show off a bit of his spine. His Obi was tied into an intricate knot in front of him in a brilliant gold color. 

 

When he was finally dressed and the maids had done some makeup on him he stepped out looking down at the floor, feeling a bit shameful in the outfit seeing as it was a gift to Lord Oikawa as if he was some present.

 

Kuroo walked out into the foyer rubbing his dark-circled eyes and yawning softly. 'I tried to fix my hair, but the gods know that won't ever work.' When he saw Kenma from behind, he stopped dead in his tracks and his heart skipped a beat. "Kenma, you.... look beautiful."

 

Kenmas face twisted in some form of annoyance and pain. He didn't want to be in this Kimono if he did have to wear it he wanted to wear it for Kuroo. "Thanks...." He said still staring down at the ground. He felt disgusted, wrong, out of place.

 

Kuroo glanced around to make sure that no one else was around at the moment, and then he walked up to Kenma and slid their hands together. "I know you aren't excited about today. I'll be by your side the whole time though. Don't worry about it."

 

"I'm practically a walking present for the man. I'm wearing an whores kimono." He hissed not looking at Kuroo. And It was true. His obi was tied in front of him to resemble a present, much like the whore of Gion.

 

"Is that what this is?" Kuroo was immediately outraged. He had no idea that's what it was. He moved one of his hands to Kuroo's cheek, but was careful not to smudge his make up. "Please look at me."

 

"It's not an Oiran kimono but it might as well be. It's an offering kimono of sorts." He said looking up. "A gift to my body." He said nose scrunching up. 

 

"If that's what you feel like, then you need to get that out of your head right now. You're a gift yes, but not because of your body, and not to him. You're a gift because you're beautiful, and smart, and any man would be lucky to even be in the same room as you." Kuroo pressed his finger on the crease of Kenma's nose.

 

"It's not how I feel, it's the truth Kuroo. I am nothing more of an object to be taken at a price of a business partner! That is why I wear this kimono!" He said anger and hate in his words. He was getting frustrated and tears threatened to fall. He quickly pushed past Kuroo not wanting to cry and certainly not in front of him. 

 

The vampire rubbed his neck and sighed quietly, eyes shut. He decided to leave Kenma alone for now, knowing that he wouldn't be able to help much. Kuroo walked outside, lighting a cigarette, and went to wait by the car until Kenma came outside. 'This whole situation is fucked. This guy better not step out of line.'

 

* * *

 

 

Before long Kenma walked outside and headed to the car. "Are you ready?" He asked as he passed Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo held open the car door and took the last few drags off of his cigarette. "No." Crushing it underfoot, he pocketed the remains and slid into the car beside Kenma. He let his sword rest on the seat between his knees, and his head pressed against the window. 'Maybe I'm in over my head. I know that he has to marry this guy. I just don’t understand why he would agree to this.. Maybe he doesn’t want to upset his father.. Or maybe I'm just jealous.' His eyebrows drew together at the thought.

 

Kenma looked over at Kuroo With an arched brow. "Are you okay? You look deep in thought." He commented.  

 

Kuroo couldn't decide whether to speak his mind or not. It was going to be a long car ride after all. He rubbed his pocket where his cigarettes were. "It's going to make me sound bitchy." He felt Kenma's eyes on him, but he couldn't make himself look.

 

"It's a long ride and honestly I don't really care. If you don't want to speak that's fine too." He nodded looking out the window. 

 

"I've been here for a few weeks now. And I've known that you have to.... be with someone else." Kuroo leaned forward and turned his head to glance at Kenma. "I'm furious that this guy gets to have you. There's not really anything I can do about it either. I'm just a hired thug."

 

Kenma looked over at Kuroo and gave him a sad smile. "You aren't just a hired thug.... But.. I wish there was something you could do." His eyes dropped with his smile and he turned back to the window. "That wasn't bitchy." He said softly. 

 

"It feels bitchy. I feel like one of those girls in those dramas you see on tv all the time." Kuroo's lips lifted into a small smirk. "Should I start crying? I can throw myself on you, if you'd like."

 

Kenma let out an exhausted sigh at the thought of Kuroo doing that. "Please don't." He begged completely distressed by the idea. 

 

Kuroo chuckled at how distressed Kenma sounded. He leaned back against the seat again. "I'll try restrain myself. But... I have to ask. Can I kiss you one more time before we get there?" He wanted the twisted satisfaction of knowing he'd done so while Kenma spoke with Oikawa.

 

He looked around at everything but Kuroo, he wanted another kiss but saying yes made him to anxious so he could say anything besides blush more than normal. 

 

Kuroo was happy to notice the color flooding Kenma's face. "Is that a yes?" He scooted a little closer, raising his hand to pushed some of Kenma's hair back behind his ear.

 

The blond hesitated still not looking at Kuroo before giving a small nod while he bit his trembling lower lip. He was a bit surprised that Kuroo did ask but he wasn’t complaining, it felt kinda nice.

 

The vampire laughed again quietly and held their hands together. "Do want me to kiss your cheek or your lips? It's kinda hard to reach your beautiful face if you keep staring at your lap." He most likely could've kissed him anyways, but he enjoyed watching Kenma squirm uncomfortably.

 

"S..shut up..." He muttered looking up at Kuroo his face a bright red his lips pouting. 

 

"Gladly." Kuroo leaned forward and kissed him gently, again making sure not to mess his make up. It was still every bit as amazing as it had been the first time, and Kuroo was hard pressed to keep his hands to himself.

Kenma was grateful for the privacy shield in their car to block the view of the driver. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and deepened the kiss. A small barely noticeable moan escaping his lips. 

 

The moan may have been barely noticeable, but Kuroo certainly heard it. He had to stifle one of his own as he dragged his teeth Kenma's bottom lip. He didn't think that he'd ever get over how great his lips were. 

 

Not expecting the teeth on his lips he quickly pulled back his face holding surprise and even a bit of confusion having never really made out with anyone the sensation was new to say the least. 

 

"What?" Kuroo began to blush as he looked at Kenma. He began to doubt his actions, and it made him feel awkward. 'Maybe that was too far. I can't tell. He's so quiet.'

 

"D..do you normally do those things when you make out with someone?" He asked quietly kinda embarrassed he didn't know 

 

"I don't know. Sometimes. Just depends on what you like and don't like." Kuroo rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked off to the side, trying to calm his blush down. 'I might just have a mouth fixation because of my... condition.'

 

"S..sorry I've never done this before..." He muttered before looking back up at Kuroo leaning in to kiss him again, his cheeks still bright red from his inexperienced question.

 

Kuroo laughed suddenly as he realized Kenma was getting close for another kiss. The blush only getting worse on Kenma when Kuroo began to laugh. He put his hand on Kenma's cheek and grinned. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I'm laughing at myself. I get so awkward around you, I'm sorry. Can't help it though. I get nervous that I'm going to mess up."

 

"Huh? Why?" He asked confused. "I think the one who should be more worried is me, I'm the one who has never done this before." He pouted feeling more embarrassed at admitting to his inexperience out loud once again. 

 

"I haven't really done much myself. Don't worry about the details, pudding head." Kuroo reached out and pressed his finger onto Kenma's bottom lip. "I might eat you up if you keep pouting at me like that. You're adorable."

 

"Eat me?" He questioned tilting his head but the car stopped and was turned off causing Kenma to pull back with a frown. "We're here..." He muttered. 

 

Kuroo leaned forward and kissed him again one more time, but it was very gentle. "It's going to be okay. Trust me." He stared into Kenma's eyes for several seconds, his gaze somewhat hypnotic, and then squeezed his hand and stepped out of the car to escort Kenma outside.

 

Kenma stared into his eyes for quite sometime and only when Kuroo dropped his gaze did he shake out of the sudden trance. When Kuroo got out he followed behind him using his help to get down having a bit of a struggling with the kimono. Despite all of Kuroo’s reassurance he was still absolutely terrified of what is to become, only knowing only his fiancee’s name and clan- other than that he knew nothing about Oikawa.

 

Helping Kenma fix his robes and hair, Kuroo whispered, "You look beautiful," and then stepped back with his sword at his hip.

Oikawa's family summer home was large, but still not as big as Kenma's, which gave Kuroo a sense of satisfaction. As they walked up the steps, the doors were held open by two servants and Kuroo thanked them as they passed by. 'I bet this guy is going to be a real dick. And ugly. I'll bet he thinks he's hot shit. I already want to put him in his place. Punch his stupid face in.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the new chapter I'm so sorry this took forever to post, I've been going through a lot so kudos and comments really help. I made this chapter longer than normal as well as I made a playlist on 8tracks for this fic so that way everything can just hurt a little more ahaha. you can listen to it here http://8tracks.com/thenightdreams/don-t-leave-me  
> Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

 

Kenma tried holding his head up high but his brows furrowed showing his distress over the situation, the anxiety of it all coming all at once. They were guided to a room and inside of a man about Kuroo's age. Kenma couldn't say the man was unattractive which was nice but from the way he looked at Kenma he felt like a piece of bloody meat in front of a wild dog, it made him nervous. 

 

Two people a man and a woman stood next to him and all three bowed. Kenma mimicked the act before standing up straight. 

"Welcome to our summer home Kozume-San, your father said he is almost here. You are more than welcome to get to know Tōru while we wait for your dad. We have a few things to say to him in private before we continue so we will leave you and our son get to know each other." The man presumably his father said before bowing once again, him and the woman exiting the room to leave the three of them alone. 

 

Kuroo's gaze was relaxed enough, but beneath this surface, he felt like something was off. 'This smug-faced little bitch is hiding something.'

 

Oikawa waited until his parents left and then let out a sigh, and a smile, allowing himself to slouch a little. "I thought they'd never leave us alone. Don't call me Torū though. Oikawa is totally fine. Are you guys hungry? They have lunch ready if you want to eat now." He was enthusiastic but not to the point of being completely annoying.

Not to most anyways; Kuroo was glaring at him subtly, hand on his sword hilt. 'Something REALLY doesn't feel right about this.'

 

"Mm... If you are hungry I don't mind eating..." He said softly. Actually in truth he wanted to throw up but still he avoided eye contact with the man in hopes that it would relieve some of his anxiety.

 

"May I walk you there?" Oikawa walked over and held out his arm. "You can say no. I know this whole situation is.... weird and... forced and a whole bunch of other things. It could be worse though." Oikawa snickered once. "I could be ugly."

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to gag from behind them. 

 

Kenma blushed slightly and took hold of Oikawa's arm in a way of giving him permission to walk with him. "Yeah... Sadly I'm a bit plain so I feel kinda bad for you." He forced a chuckle trying to make light conversation. 

 

"I think you look plenty handsome." Oikawa made sure to walk slowly so that Kenma didn't trip over his robes or anything. "I'm not the one who picked out the kimono though. My parents insisted on sending it to you. I told them that you wouldn't like it." A servant pulled open the door for them and Oikawa held out his hand to support Kenma up the short stairs.

 

He carefully went up the stairs holding his Kimono up slightly. "It's a beautiful Kimono, as long as you like it Oikawa-San, than I am happy to wear it." He nodded to show his appreciation giving the smallest of smiles. 

 

Eyebrows rising in surprise, Oikawa smiled warmly in return after a moment. "You're way more pleasant than I thought you'd be." As they went to sit down, Oikawa knelt down on one of the cushions and began to pour tea for them both. "How was the car ride up here?"

 

Kuroo stood off to the side, rubbing his pocket with a soft scowl. 'It was fuckin' great. I got to make out with him. You'll never be able to do that.’ He thought bitterly trying to contain his annoyance.

 

Kenma slowly knelt onto a pillow on the other side of the table a slight blush on his cheeks from the thought of the car ride. "It was very relaxing." He said softly. "Thank you." He said sipping on his tea. He wouldn't speak unless spoken too but in some way he did hope Oikawa liked him, he'd be in trouble if he didn't considering the man could terminate the wedding agreement and cause hell for his family and him. 

 

"You don't have to be all prim and proper when it's just us, you know." Oikawa rested his elbow on the table as he sipped his tea, watching Kenma with a sly smile. "It's pretty cute, I won't lie, but you should relax. They'll probably be talking for forever. Adults never shut up."

 

Kuroo shot him a dark look, eyes narrowed. 'Neither do you.'

 

"I'm not the proper, just trying to be polite," he said his fingers softly ghosting over Oikawa's arm in flirtful way. A couple weeks before he found out he was to marry Oikawa his father made him take lessons on subtle subduction, he didn't understand why he had to take those classes at the time but he understood now. Despite the soft, innocent, and even seductive look Kenmas eyes screamed something else. In that moment he wanted to die his anxiety through the roof over the entire situation. 

 

Oikawa blushed a little bit, not expecting such attention from Kenma. He chuckled once and moved his eyes away from him. "You're pretty coy for someone who looks so innocent. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though." He looked back over and tilted his head, staring into Kenma's eyes. "How do you feel about the fact that we'll have to get married?"

 

Kenma's heart raced against his chest his anxiety getting worse with each passing second that he stared into Oikawa's eyes. "Well... It's scary... Because I'm so young, but I am happy to do it." He says glancing away from Oikawa's eyes. 

 

"I'm not that much older than you." Oikawa grinned at him. ‘Just a few hundred years or so.’ He thought "I understand how nerve wracking it is though. If you want, I can drag it out until you're ready. If you wanted to wait until you graduate from the university, I'll tell my parents."

 

Kuroo could tell how anxious Kenma was. It was making him nervous as well. He stuck his hand into his pocket and held onto his cigarettes. He wanted one badly, but he couldn't let Kenma out of his sight.

 

"N..no that's not necessary.. It's what's best for the business plus you aren't too bad. Thank you Oikawa-San." He said giving a weak smile 

 

"Too bad? How can I improve?" Oikawa let out a laugh and looked over as a maid brought in a large plate of food. "If we're going to get... married and all of that... I want you to be in a place where something like that doesn't ruin your life. I think education is important. I'm not done with school either. Now, I know your family is in need of money, so I'll just make monthly donations to help your family out. Once we get married, you're a part of mine and I'm a part of yours. I'll help in any way I can."

 

Kenma was getting too anxious, all the kindness and news was getting to him and without a second thought he quickly formed himself into a dogeza bow. "Forgive me Oikawa-San but donations are not necessary, for it is rude to accept your family's money without us being married. I am here to take your hand in marriage Oikawa. Once the papers are signed my body is for your use only to do as you please and as your partner I will do whatever I can to make you happy!" The words rolled off his tongue in the way someone who was conditioned to think this way would say. But it's not wrong the other day his father engraved it into his head that he must respect Oikawa more than anything. 

 

It was the first time Kuroo spoke the entire visit so far, and when he did, his voice was wound tight with fury. "May I step outside, Kozume-sama?" He was staring right at the ground, absolutely refusing to look up. His anger was palpable, and it only worsened when Oikawa opened his mouth.

 

"I didn't think you could talk." He let out a small laugh and reached over to begin pulling food off the plate with his chopsticks.

 

Kenma flinched at the sudden difference in Kuroo's voice and slowly he sat back up, he wanted to cry he didn't want Kuroo to be upset, not at him at least and he didn't know what to do, to host this act so Oikawa would take him as his partner and better his family, or cause dishonor to his family and be with the person he actually liked. 

"Y..yes that's fine." He said voice cracking a little as he tried not to cry on the spot but still his lip trembled. He was to say the least absolutely embarrassed considering how easily Oikawa brushed off his plea like it was nothing.

 

Kuroo mumbled a thank you and went back out the door they came in. He got outside and kicked over one of the decorative vases on the front steps. 'I can't believe this. I know he doesn't actually like him.' He felt like Kenma did, however. It made him feel terrified. He hadn't felt this scared in decades. He lit a cigarette and began to inhale its nicotine in hopes of calming down.

 

Oikawa watched him leave and then looked over at Kenma. "You look really upset. Should I leave you alone for a few minutes?" He reached out very slowly and laid his hand on Kenma's shoulder. "I don't mind."

 

"N..no I'm fine... I just don't want to upset you Oikawa-San... Please... I..I'll do whatever you like but please consider my family's proposal for the marriage. I can be a good partner and I'll put you before anyone else, just please.." He whispered but the tears were starting to brim because of all the thoughts that went through his head.

'What if Oikawa doesn't accept the proposal, my father will be so angry... And Kuroo... He looked angry too.. I don't know what to do...' His thoughts raced through his head heavily as he tried his hardest to keep calm as much as he could in this situation.

 

"I've already agreed to it. Don't look so sad. You're too beautiful to have such a sorrowful expression on your face right now." Oikawa slid a few inches closer and then lifted up one of the cloth napkins to his eyes to dry his tears. "I would like nothing more than to marry you. So don't cry, okay?" He offered up a reassuring smile.

 

The boy rested his hand on top of Oikawa's and sniffed lightly. "Thank you... Thank you so much Oikawa-San..." He said softly dropping his gaze to the floor. 

 

"I only have two conditions. They're nothing big, so don't freak out." He lifted up the teapot and began refilling their drinks. "One, call me by just my name, okay? None of the formal junk is needed unless our parents are around. And two, you'll let me come visit you one day in the next few weeks."

 

He hesitated for a moment and gave a nod. "That's fine, I can do those conditions..." He answered softly, staring down at the floor. 

 

"Thank you. Now, can I convince you to eat a little bit? And maybe even get you to smile?" Oikawa slid the large plate closer to Kenma and gestured to all of the different kinds of snacks and foods on it. "And if none of it looks good, maybe I can sneak us something else."

 

Kuroo was still outside, crushing a cigarette butt on the ground so he could light a second one. He was listening to Kenma's breathing. He felt bad at how upset he'd made Kenma when he left, but it was calmed down now. 'I hope that bastard spills boiling tea down the front of his stupid clothes and it burns his skin.'

 

Kenma giggled ever so slightly a small smile playing on his lips. "Alright... I'll do it." He said picking up a pair of chopsticks and took a thing of nigiri and popped it into his mouth chewing on it slowly. 

 

Oikawa watched him, his brown eyes warm and inviting. "I really hope this all works out for us. Thinking over it all, it could be a lot worse." He reached out to take a piece of sashimi, looking away so as not to make Kenma too uncomfortable.

 

“You’re right, my apologies, I guess this is a lot for me, I’m sorry for breaking down like that, it was very inappropriate of me.” He replied giving a slight bow to the man.

 

"It's not an issue. We're both young. This is much, even for me, so I'm sure it's not any better for you." Oikawa picked up a piece of sashimi in between his chopsticks and held it out towards Kenma. "Try this. It's cuttlefish."

 

Kuroo put out another cigarette on the steps, leaving it there among a few others as subtle disrespect to the family, and then walked back inside. And just in time to see Kenma literally eating from Oikawa's hand. He shut the door with a sharp noise and then went back to lean against the wall, his stare fixated on the floor several feet away.

 

Kenma had just put the piece of fish in his mouth when Kuroo walked in. When Kuroo did walk in Kenma for some reason felt a little guilty his heart rate speeding up and when he shut the the door hard he couldn't help but flinch his anxiety becoming worse. 

 

Kuroo did his best to ignore the rapidness of Kenma's heart rate.

 

Oikawa didn't. He glanced once at Kuroo and then went back to speaking happily with his fiancé, working on calming him down again. Fairly soon however, Oikawa's parents and Kenma's father walked in, the latter of which beginning to speak almost immediately. "I hope everything is going well. I'll be taking my leave soon. Kenma, will you be staying for awhile longer or taking the car back in a few minutes?"

 

"Umm it's probably best to get leaving soon... H..has the papers been signed yet?" He asked distress clear in his voice though he tried to act like it wasn't there. 

 

"It seems Tōru-kun is waiting to make a few more changes to the papers before he has us all sign it. What were the exact words you said?" Yasufumi looked over at Oikawa with a fond smile.

 

"Kozume-kun's comfort is my priority in this arrangement. I want this contract to reflect that, and to satisfy the both of us." Oikawa winked once at Kenma as Yasufumi laughed.

 

"Quite the charmer, this one is. They'll be just fine together. I shall see you back at the estate for dinner, Kenma. Thank you all for your hospitality." As he left the room, Oikawa stood up and held his hand up to assist Kenma in standing.

 

Kenma listened to everything going on but the words went right through his ear, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Right thank you." He said snapping out of his trance when his father left. "For the hospitality I mean." He said standing up with the help of Oikawa. "I can't wait to see you again." He said bowing at the waist. 

 

"It's not a problem." Oikawa bowed in return, deeply at that, and then held out his arm. "May I escort you to the car?"

 

Kuroo went and held open the door for them, watching the scene silently. Trailing behind him, he thanked Oikawa's parents for their trouble while the other two spoke at the car and then went to open the door for Kenma. 'This is your job. You don't actually have a chance with him, so enjoy it while you can.'

 

"Thank you for your time Oikawa." He said bowing deeply once at the car. "I shall see you soon." He said before getting into the car. Once Kuroo had gotten in and closed the door he quickly wrapped his arms around himself as if to hold himself together, scared that he might break from the anxiety of it all. 

 

Kuroo leaned back in the seat, holding his sword in his lap, and shut his eyes. "Calm down, Kenma. Everything went fine." He could heart his heart hammering against his chest, and it both annoyed and worried him.

 

Kenma curled into himself as the tears began to fall. "But you're mad.." He said softly trying to hold back his sobs. 

 

Kuroo didn't want to lie, so he mulled his words over carefully. "I'm angry that I care as much as I do about something that I am powerless to change." His head was beginning to hurt. 'I'm hungry.' He huffed out a breath. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." Kuroo's brow was still furrowed in distress.

 

"Y..you didn't upset me." He stuttered. Though it didn't sound believable it was true, he upset himself just by thinking of something like that. "I..I'm sorry I made you angry..." He muttered through hiccups. 

 

Kuroo finally dragged his eyes over to Kenma and reached out with a finger to catch one of his tears. He wiped it away. "I'm not angry with you, Kenma. Get that out of your head." Kuroo's voice softened. "Don't worry about me. You should focus on calming down. What would you like to do when we get back? I think you deserve zoning out on one of your games until dinner, don't you?"

 

Hesitating for a moment his sad expression giving this huge pout to his lips and gave a quick nod to agree with Kuroo, sniffling softly. He wanted to take a nap and cuddle Kuroo but playing games sounded good too.

 

'I'm so selfish.' Kuroo slid next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "I'll probably nap while you do that. Bet you can't wait to change clothes. As stunning as you look, those can't be comfortable."

 

"They're alright but... They're too revealing...." He muttered before curling into Kuroo's side to get closer to him. 

 

Kuroo managed a small noise of affirmation before he began dozing off with his head on the back of the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I have no idea if it was clear but Oikawa is also a vampire??? i wasn't sure how to do this subtly soooo this is what you get ahaha. anyways hope you guys liked it. Comments and kudos much appreciated i'd love feedback on what you guys think of this fic cause i don't get much feedback aside from kudos lolol anyways thank you everyone for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Within an hour or so, the two of them were in home and in Kenma's room, dressed in more comfortable clothes. Kuroo was laying facedown on Kenma's bed, waiting for him to join him. He stretched and his tattoos peeked out from beneath his shirt hem. "Hurry up, 'fore I fall asleep."

 

Kenma grabbed his game and scurried over to Kuroo quickly laying down next to him. "S-sorry.." He said curling up next to him. 

 

Kuroo rolled onto his back and pulled Kenma against his chest, tucked in comfortably by Kuroo's arm. He shut his eyes, dozing off for a few minutes until he could tell that Kenma was relaxed. He peeked open his eye and stared down at the screen, reading the words and displays flashing across it. 'Is this one of those romance games all the girls play?' After a few more minutes of watching though, it became clear that it was definitely aimed at gay men. Kuroo smirked, shutting his eyes again, and said quietly, "Do you want me to talk to you like that?"

 

Kenma didn't even realize Kuroo was watching he just clicked through the text. When Kuroo asked the question his face went a bright red, a blush that could easily travel to his chest. "W..what?" He said quickly turning off his game. 

 

"Like that guy in your game. I can stay stuff like that if that's what you're into." Kuroo opened his heavy eyes and lifted up Kenma's hand to press his lips against the skin as he murmured. "Oh, Kenma. I'm afraid that if you left me, I'd never be able to continue on living in this world, for it would be a miserable one without you, and I could not bear to exist in such a desolate place...." His voice was velvety, and as he looked into Kenma's eyes, he kissed the back of his hand.

 

Kenma's face turned a bright red and he quickly looked away. "Y...you shouldn't have saw that..." He said trying everything to avoid eye contact with Kuroo and slow pulling his hand away from the man. He never felt so embarrassed in his life, but than again no one has ever seen him play these games before, let alone say something that was from the game itself.  

 

"Oops." Kuroo pressed his face against Kenma's neck and let his eyes slide shut again. He really was tired. He'd been getting more exhausted recently. 'I really need to go grab a bite soon.' Pun intended. He began dozing off again, but an unmistakable sound twenty or so minutes later caused him to begin to open his eyes again. 'That was a sex moan.'

 

Kenma was playing on his stomach at the point, a pillow under his red hot face and only his eyes peaked out to play his game. He had turned it down as low as it can go without being mute and figured it would be safe to play seeing as Kuroo was asleep. His heart beat quickly and his face heated up with every passing second as he looked at the CG and the text across the screen as well as the occasional moans that accompanied it. 

 

Kuroo stared at Kenma's red face for a few seconds and then snatched the gaming device from his hand as fast as a lightning strike. "It's one of those games, huh?" Kuroo remained on his back, one hand keeping Kenma at bay and the other looking at the screen where a pretty nice pair of dudes were going at it. "I might have to get one of these. Do you have to click the buttons to do any lewd stuff? Or is it basically just porn and you read the subtitles?"

 

"H..hey! Give it back Kuroo!" He didn't think this day could get worse, he tried grabbing it from his bodyguard to much of his dismay. "Kuroo stop, this is embarrassing!" He whined but not loudly trying to keep their conversation secluded to this room. 

 

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm actually curious about it." Kuroo let Kenma get close to him, and then he used one arm to hold him against his chest. He stared down right into Kenma's eyes and said firmly, but quietly, "Calm down. Relax for a few minutes. I just want to see it." He kept staring, unblinking, until Kenma stilled, and then Kuroo went back to the game, clicking a few buttons and watching what happened. "No wonder you have a boner though. This is pretty hot." He again wasn't teasing, but being honest about it. "How do you play this in public?"

 

"S..shut up!" He said pushing his face against Kuroo's chest trying to hide his blush and his shame. "It has a good story line okay...." He muttered. He wanted to die. Just curl up in a ball and die. He never found anything more embarrassing than what he was going through right now. He had hoped that Kuroo wouldn’t notice his hard on but because of his luck, Kuroo was able to figure it out instantly. He didn’t know which was worse to be honest, Kuroo finding out about the game or finding out about his hard on.

 

"It probably does considering you have..." Kuroo pulled up the settings and smirked. "Over 60 hours of gameplay." He went back to clicking through the game, one of his hands running through Kenma's hair soothingly. "This guy's dick makes mine look pathetic though." Kuroo paused it and held it back out with a small smile, his eyes only halfway open. "Here you go." 

 

"I doubt you look that bad.. I'm sure I'd like it..." He mutters grabbing his game still not looking at Kuroo too embarrassed of everything going on, not that his comment helped the situation at all.

 

Chuckling to himself at how fast Kenma's pulse was racing, Kuroo leaned back and said softly, "It's going to be time for dinner soon. Are you just going to let it go away, or are you going to take care of it?"

 

"I..it'll go away on its own.." He muttered. In truth, he didn't really like touching himself he found it embarrassing and lewd so he only did it when he absolutely felt he had to. 

 

"I can leave the room if you want to take care of it." The vampire slid to the edge of the bed and stretched out his arms and back. "I want a smoke before dinner anyways." As he began walking to the door, he leaned against it with his hand on the handle. "Out of curiosity, do you picture yourself as one of the people in your game?"

 

"I don't touch myself... It's gross..." The bottle blond said before hesitating on the next question. "Why does it matter if I picture myself or not?..." He said even quieter than before. 

 

"I don't think it really matters. I'm just curious as to who you picture yourself with." Kuroo opened the door and pulled his lighter from his pocket. "And it's not gross to touch yourself. I do it all the time." He shrugged and began to shut the door. "See you at dinner, pudding head."

 

Once Kuroo had left the room Kenma smashed his face into his pillow letting out a long and high pitched groan that was close to a scream. He wanted to die, he hated to admit it but he wanted Kuroo to touch him, he wanted to be like the boy in his game being bent over and fucked by Kuroo and he hated that he thought this more than anything. 

 

Dinner rolled around and Kuroo was nodding off at the table. He was exhausted. He hadn't fed in nearly two weeks and it was making him dead tired. He only jolted up when Lev slapped him hard on the back and said slyly, "Some special lady keeping you up at night, bird brain?"

 

Kuroo glared at him tiredly and mumbled, "Why? You wanna watch? That'll cost you."

 

Lev burst in a fit of snickering. "Not interested. Thanks though. Pass the tea kettle."

Something about the thought of Kuroo sleeping with someone else- though he knew he wasn't- made Kenma incredibly jealous. An aura hung around him like a jealous cat watching their owner pet another cat. The jealous blond aat silently as he gave small little glares at Kuroo and Lev. 

 

Kuroo passed the tea pot over and huffed, cheek in his hand and elbow on the table as he screwed his eyes shut again. He was listening to Kenma's heartbeat, and he could tell by the fluctuations in his internal temperature that he was irritated. He felt Kenma's eyes on him and he opened his open to meet them. Kuroo knew the blond wouldn't be able to look away until Kuroo let him. 'Calm down, pudding head.' He thought to himself wishing the boy would calm himself.

 

When Kuroo released his gaze over him he quickly looked away a slight blush on his cheeks. He grabbed at some fatty tuna and popped it into his pouty mouth. He was actually quite happy he had always been quiet; knowing that no one would bother asking him why he was quiet today.

 

Kuroo rose to his feet, eyes on Kenma, and said quietly, "I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone." He stuck his hand in his pocket and headed down the hallway to his room. He could barely keep his eyes open.

 

It was extremely late at night. The moon had been out for quite some time now. Kuroo had been wandering tiredly through a few streets and alleyways, growing more and more weary with every step. Hands on the brick wall as he took weak steps forward, he looked up with blurred vision at a short young man was hurrying towards him.

He slumped down against the brick wall, barely registering the words being spoken urgently to him. He heard "apartment", "close by", and "safe". 

 

Yaku saw the raven hair male and saw him stumbling, he knew he shouldn't pick up strangers off the street but this guy looked awful. When the man didn't respond to his initial statement he quickly pulled the man's arm over his neck to walk him to his apartment. 

 

It was a slow blur to Kuroo. All he knew was that the small guy helping him out of the street was way stronger than he looked. It was suddenly very bright as Yaku unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. Feet dragging, Kuroo groaned softly and went fairly limp on top of him. His legs were giving out. The thrum of Yaku's steady heart was clear in his head, and it made his eyes begin to open, his pupils the size of pinpricks.

 

"Oi oi, we're almost to the couch. Just a little further away." He said trying his hardest to keep Kuroo up. "You can do it." He said desperately trying to keep Kuroo up.

 

Sliding down to the couch, Kuroo had his hands knotted in the front of Yaku's shirt. He pulled him closer, staring into the boy's eyes with an unrivaled intensity. When he spoke, his voice was a silken sound that no human could resist. "Let me kiss you."

 

Without a moment of hesitation the small brunet straddled the man smashing his lips into the other in the most needy way possible. He didn't understand what came over him and at the moment didn't care. 

 

Kuroo pulled him right against his chest, kissing his lips and then nibbling along his jaw. He pushed Yaku onto his back and pulled at the collar of the boy's shirt. His canine teeth were beginning to elongate. The promise of food, real food, was making his mouth water. Massaging Yaku's hips and waist, Kuroo licked over his skin, his saliva numbing the area where he would bite. He was starving. Patience wasn't his strong suit right then.

 

Feeling the man massage his hips and lick at his neck was like heaven, the small man let out a mewling sound as his back arched up against Kuroo with a promise that there was more from the man.

 

When he finally sunk his teeth into Yaku's neck, he moaned. The hunger eating away at him immediately began to die down. He drank a little more than he normally would, but he made sure not to seriously harm Yaku. After nearly fifteen minutes, Kuroo pulled away panting, his mouth smeared with blood. The other young man looked delirious and euphoric, pale skin flushed and sweaty. Kuroo leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, and then he said soothingly, "Thank you for helping me. How can I repay you?"

 

Yaku looked up at Kuroo with lust filled eyes. "I want your cock..." He said in a lewd voice. He didn’t understand anything in that moment, what the man had just done, why he wanted to repay him, nothing made sense all he knew was he was hot and wanted to be fucked senselessly.

 

Kuroo stared down at him. He could almost pretend it was Kenma, if the hair was a little longer and different colors. Running the backs of his fingers down Yaku's face, Kuroo licked his blood stained lips and murmured, "That's what you want?"

 

The small man’s breathing was quick from his lust and he gave a small nod. "Please..." He begged licking his lips. 

 

He nodded and leaned down to slide off Yaku's shirt. When Kuroo had taken care him, he washed, dressed, and tucked him into bed comfortably. The young man had fallen asleep so fast, and wasn't stirring. Between the blood loss and sex, it was understandable.

  
Part of Kuroo's ability as a vampire included cleansing people's memories of being fed from if he choose to. Walking back from Yaku's apartment, he felt a subtle sense of distress in himself. He wanted to be able to drink from someone without having to erase the event from their minds hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you all think. New chapter might come out faster then ever (MAYBE) but I feel like I'm on a roll so we'll see what happens


	11. Chapter 11

Kenma wanted to see Kuroo more than anything and after dinner he snuck into his room only finding it empty. He let out a small sigh and went back to his room, his head clouded with what Lev had said at dinner and he wondered if Kuroo was seeing some lady at night. He knew that he shouldn't care considering he was about to get married but still he couldn't help but feel jealous and a bit sad. 

 

Kuroo had been gone for at least three hours, maybe even four. As he was slipping back inside through the back door that led to the gardens, he froze. Someone had been walking by and stopped to look at him.

Kuroo closed the door all the way and straightened up. "Couldn't sleep, Kenma?" He had realized who it was as soon as he had laid eyes on him. His eyesight was superior to most humans' after all. 'I still have blood on my shirt.' If Kenma flicked on the light, Kuroo would be screwed.

 

"You left..." He said softly staring down at his feet. "Do you really go see a girl at night?... I mean it's okay if you do I just want to know..." He muttered as he practically curled into himself, his heart racing with anxiety. 

 

"I'm gay, Kenma. You should know that by now." Kuroo frowned at him and took the few steps forward to close the distance. He laid one of his hands on Kenma's shoulder and said softly, "Calm down. I just went to clear my head, okay?"

 

"Well... Is it another guy, I mean if it is another guy it's fine. Just you shouldn't kiss me anymore if it is. You should devote yourself to this other guy..." He muttered body trembling as he talked more and more about this imaginary person who doesn't even exist. 

 

His defensiveness made him want to bring up Oikawa, but he knew that wouldn't get them anywhere, so he replied earnestly, "You're the only person I have feelings for." He didn't have feelings for Yaku, so he wasn't technically lying. The shaking in Kenma's body was worrying him though. He dropped his hands to hold his. "Come on. You need to sleep and get these thoughts out of your head."

 

Kenma hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry I'm jealous...." He muttered. "I really like you... And it's unfair for me to be jealous when I'm the one getting married..." 

 

'Not if I can help it.' Kuroo stared down at him quietly for several seconds, his expression turning a bit sad. "It's not unfair." The high from drinking was killed rather quickly as Kuroo ground his fingers into his eyes. 'Get it together.' "Come on. Let me help you back to your room."

 

Kenma made a soft noise that that was mix of a sigh and an anxious ridden grunt. "O...okay..." He muttered turning around heading towards his room. 

 

"Want me to carry you?" Kuroo slowly smiled and then bent over a little to offer his back. "Come on. No one's around to see." 

 

"I don't want to hurt you..." He muttered stepping close to Kuroo debating if he should get onto Kuroo's back. 

 

"I weigh at least 50 pounds more than you do. Get on." Kuroo rolled his eyes and lifted Kenma up, arms linked under his bottom as he began walking quietly down the hall. 'I wish I could make him less anxious all the time. Well. Without biting him.'

 

Kenma held onto Kuroo tightly but began to nuzzle the raven haired male. The way Kuroo smelt had always been so nice, like a certain type of spice, it calmed him and even made him feel safe at times. 

 

Hearing Kenma's heart rate slowing down quite significantly, Kuroo relaxed a little himself. It was good to know that he was calming down a little bit. And holding him as close as he was was oddly comforting for Kuroo. When he slid open the door to Kenma's room, he said quietly, "Don't stay up too late playing your game." A small smile threatened to show as he set Kenma down.

 

"It's not so fun anymore to play it... The scenes get me too bothered now." He said nonchalantly as he curled up into his bed. 

 

Kuroo laughed softly as he pulled the blankets up over Kenma and tucked them around him snugly. "Maybe you should find some games that are more.... y'know." He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Kenma quietly for several seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

 

"Mmm I have other games, those games have just been more interesting lately... But.. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a slight sigh. 

 

Leaning down, Kuroo kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, pudding head." Walking back out of the room, Kuroo shut the door silently and then leaned against it, ears listening to Kenma's body to make sure he didn't go too far.

 

Kenma held his breath till Kuroo left and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm so stupid." He cursed at himself. "Why didn't I just go to sleep right away instead of wait for him." He said letting out another huff before curling into his blankets. 

 

Kuroo smiled at his words and then skulked back to his room on silent feet.

 

It was Sunday morning, so everyone slept in for a bit. Kuroo felt particularly energized from his feeding the night before, and as he snuck into Kenma's room, he shut the door behind him. In a few steps, he was at his side. Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss his temple, voice quiet, "I made us some tea. Do you want to come outside and drink with me?"

 

Kenma let out a groan wrapping his arms around Kuroo waist before slowly letting his eyes flutter open. "Mmm... Yeah..." He said with a yawn. He let out a whine when Kuroo pried his arms away and slowly sat up after pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s lips. "I'll be there in a minute." He said rubbing his eyes from the sleep. 

 

Kuroo nodded and squeezed his hand before he walked silently back outside. Sitting with his feet dangling off of the side, he pulled out a cigarette to smoke on while he waited for Kenma to come outside. His thoughts kept wandering to how Kenma was acting around Oikawa and it made him frown to himself.

 

Kenma slowly got up and grabbed his blanket dragging it with him to outside before sitting down next to Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo smiled at him and then reached over to pour the tea and hold a cup out to him. He stayed quiet for awhile, but eventually said, "I know this is kind of out of the blue, and it's early so you don't have to answer, but... I'm curious as to how you really feel about Oikawa."

 

The blonde took the cup of tea and sipped happily, he was too tired to even notice the question as surprising or strange. "I don't know he seems nice I guess." He said frowning. "I still don't want to marry him though. I mean I guess he'd be a good husband and whatever but, I want to see the world and build my own life not what my father wants me to build." He said concentrating on each word much too tired to speak fluidly.

 

"So you don't want to marry him." It was a relief to him. A part of him still doubted, but he was doing his best to squash it down. "Do you…?" He hesitated. His mind was asking things that might have come across as too intense for such a short relationship, but having lived for so long, it was easy for him to tell if something was real or not.

 

He scrunched up his nose at the question. "How can I marry someone who I don't even know or even love for that matter..." He said with a sigh looking down. 

 

Kuroo was further relieved after Kenma said that he neither knew nor loved Oikawa. He nodded as he listened and then stared thoughtfully at his stubby cigarette. "I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen when you two are married."

 

Kenmas face scrunched up in slight annoyance. "Can we stop talking about it... I mean it's not like it's next week... It just makes me anxious thinking about it." He explained. 

 

Kuroo mumbled an apology and went back to smoking. He felt bad. 'It really is the difference in life span. I've seen it all. He's barely scraped the surface of it all. It seems like a long way off to him, but for me, I'll blink and he'll be gone.' He flicked the ashes away and changed the subject. "Are you glad that the semester is almost over?"

 

"Mmm... Not really. It just means I have to be an adult and I don't particularly care for that idea. I'd rather do school work all day then take on the family work." He rolled his eyes. 

 

It made him smirk a little bit to hear that Kenma didn't want to be an adult. "It's going to happen sooner or later, pudding head. Get used to the idea of it now." He reached over, having finished his cigarette, and poured some tea for himself. "Do you have any plans for today?"

 

"Mmm not really. And would you stop calling me pudding head." He sighed before sipping at his tea again. 

 

"I can't. It's too cute." Drinking his tea, he stayed quiet for a few more seconds and then reached out to hold Kenma's hand. It was small and soft, compared to his own scuffed up hands, but he liked the contrast. "You should study today. You have finals coming up."

 

Kenma held the others hand without any comment about it besides a light blush that brushed over his cheeks. "Mmm I probably should but I'm not going to, I'll get a passing grade so it's no big deal." He shrugged. 

 

"How about we make a deal?" He noticed the coloring in Kenma's cheeks, but then he looked away so he wouldn't embarrass him any more. "I'll stay with you while you study for a few hours. And then we can go out for a bit. Get some food or something." ‘ _ And then go home and make out _ .’ Kuroo set his empty cup down and then looked over at Kenma again.

 

Kenma gave a deep frown. "I don't want to study." He whined. He knew he could get at least a passing grade so he didn't want to do anything but laze around today. 

 

"Passing is okay. Acing it is even better though. You should take advantage of being able to go to such a nice university." He was a bit envious to tell the truth, but he mostly wanted to be able to brag to everyone about how smart Kenma was.

 

"University is such a hassle though." He let out a sigh. "I could just do a standard college anything will work fine." He shrugged. In truth he didn’t want to go to University, probably because of the amount of people compared to standard college.

 

Kuroo stood up, and then held his hands down to pull Kenma to his feet. "Come on. I'll help you. I won't know what most of it means, but it'll be fun." He leaned in close to Kenma's face with heavy eyes and a seductive smile. "Just for a little while?"

 

Kenma made a face of disgust from the decision to study but it quickly turned to surprise and blush a deep red. "W..what's that supposed to mean?" he stuttered looking away. 

 

"Nothing." Kuroo smirked at him and reached for the door. "After you."

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

School resumed the next day, and Kuroo knew that he had to get Kenma to bed at a decent time, so after a delightful evening trip to an ice cream shop down the street, the pair had started walking home. Kuroo, enjoying a cone of chocolate espresso flavored ice cream, held it out and crooned, "Trade bites with me, pudding. I wanna try yours."

 

"It's not that special it's just matcha flavored." He said handing the ice cream to Kuroo and taking his. 

 

Kuroo held onto Kenma's wrist as he leaned down to take a bite. "Don't skimp out on me." He chuckled and licked a long stripe up the ice cream cone, maintaining eye contact with Kenma the whole time. He licked his lips and said softly, "Pretty delicious."

 

The younger watched him the blush on his face becoming quite present as he did. "W..was it necessary to do all that?..." He muttered looking away as he cleared his throat. 

 

"Well. The ice cream is pretty good too, I guess." The vampire snickered softly and glanced up as Kenma's home appeared up on the right. "Can I stay with you again tonight?"

 

Kenma glared at him for the first comment before looking away again. "Yeah that's fine, are you sure you want to? I don't want to keep you up all night since you are such a light sleeper." He commented. 

 

"I don't mind being tired tomorrow." Finishing off his ice cream cone, Kuroo brushed his hands off and then went to hold the door open. "And it wasn't god-awful. It'll just take some getting used to, you know?"

 

"I guess but if you want to, then I don't mind." He said softly as he did the same after finishing his ice cream and following Kuroo inside. 

 

It wasn't terribly late yet, so people were still up and about. Kuroo walked Kenma to his room. He squeezed his hand and whispered, "I'll be back later when everyone's asleep. Play your game if you want. I can help you out when I get back if you want." He winked and then slipped away, silently as usual.

 

Despite being very intelligent, Kenma could also be sorta dense at time not really understanding exactly what Kuroo meant by help him out. He gave a small shrug once he left and laid down on the bed and began playing his game. 

 

Kuroo made sure everyone was well past drifting off before he left his room in his pajamas to sneak back into Kenma's. He could hear his heartbeat, and it was slightly increased in speed, and his body temperature was a bit higher than normal as well. As he shut the door, he crooned, "Another sex scene, huh?"

 

Kenmas face went darker and his heartbeat went faster when he heard the other. "H..how did you know that?" He said with a slight pout as he quickly turned off his game. 

 

"I didn't. Your reaction gave it away." Kuroo crawled onto the bed and plopped down beside him. "You didn't have to turn it off though. It's cute watching you play." He smirked and leaned over to kiss Kenma's cheek. "Ready for bed?"

 

Kenmas lips pulled into a pout before giving an innocuous smack to the man’s shoulder. "Not really... It's still kinda early." He said with a huff annoyed that Kuroo used some type of trap to have him admit he was playing a sex scene. 

 

The vampire grabbed his arm in mock hurt before giving a chuckle "Early for you and me. Not early for everyone else." Kuroo reached out and dragged his thumb across Kenma's bottom lip. "How about another kiss, and then I'll tell you a story until you fall asleep?"

 

"What type of story...?" He asked as he got closer to Kuroo once he dragged his thumb across Kenmas lips. His lips so close to Kuroo that he could feel the hot breath on his face. 

 

"Just a story." He smiled softly. It most definitely wouldn't be just any old story. Kuroo kissed him for a few seconds, one hand holding Kenma's cheek to keep him close. "Get comfortable, okay? It's a long one."

 

Kenma kissed back eagerly, much to eager compared to what he normally does. "Fine." He said with a huff laying down and getting comfortable. 

 

"You can't kiss me like that and not expect me to want seconds." Kuroo craned his neck down to kiss him again, one hand sliding down Kenma's side to hold onto his waist. He could hear Kenma's heart beating faster and it made him grin. "Don't be so nervous. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

 

"I'm not nervous..." He muttered breathing slightly labored. In truth he wanted more he loved the way Kuroo's hands felt on him the way it burned at his skin and made him tremble. 

 

"Not even a little bit?" Kuroo drifted over Kenma's cheek and down his neck. He kissed the skin right about his pulse point, eyes shut. Kuroo could sense the blood running in his veins, just millimeters away. Pulling away with a soft inhale, he smiled at Kenma again and brushed his finger against the skin beneath his shirt.

 

"Maybe a little..." He whispered whimpering slightly at the kiss and the brush of his skin. "Nervous you might stop..." He added after a long while of hesitation. 

 

"You and I both know that I shouldn't go much farther." He slid his hand up a little more despite his words, and he glanced down at Kenma's exposed sliver of stomach. He sidled down lower to press his mouth on Kenma's hip. Kuroo knew he should stop, but he couldn't bring himself to.

 

Kenma squirmed at the feeling not used to it, but still he let out whimpers that signified that he did in fact enjoy it. He didn't want Kuroo to stop he knew he should tell him to but he couldn't manage to get those words out because he wanted it desperately. 

 

Feeling Kenma move around, he chuckled softly and nipped him once playfully. "I'll stop. You really do need to sleep." Crawling back up, he fixed Kenma's shirt and kissed his nose. "Ready for that story?"

 

Kenma pouted when Kuroo stopped, he wanted more but didn't say anything just sat there pouting. "Yeah sure whatever." 

  
Kuroo settled down onto his back and pulled Kenma up into his arms. "It's a long one, so get comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys were on a roll~ you'll have to find out what the story is next time because I'm much too lazy to write more right now and I have to write the story since I only have a summery of what the story is. mmmmm the laziness is real with me (⊃◜⌓◝⊂)   
> Anyways like always let me know what you think! It really helps me to writing more~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo I know this chapter is extra short buuuut I wanted to try to actually get a chapter out and start writing this again. I don't even know if anyone actually reads this or not but I would love to know if anyone actually enjoys this fic so comment away guys, I don't bite! ahaha. Anyways here we go, I hope you guys enjoy.

Both Kuroo and Kenma laid their comfortably tangling their hands together playing with them as they stayed quiet before Kuroo began to speak after a few moments passed. 

 

_ There once was a little boy, he lived with his mother and father happily. His mother would bake pastries every day so the house always smelled like a bakery. His father was always so supportive no matter how many hours he worked in a day he always smiled and showed the little boy and his wife, how much he loved them. Little did the boy knew, his mother and father had a secret they were keeping from him since the time he was born.  _

_ One day, the little boy rushed home especially excited to show his mother and father a drawing he drew of all of them. He smiled ear to ear as he swung open the door expecting the welcoming scent of sweet doughnuts or tarts or even cookies. But when he opened the door, there was no welcoming scent, the house was dark without a single light on, shattered glass and broken furniture was everywhere. His smile quickly dropped with one of fear as he called out to his parents slowly entering the house.  _

_ As he walked through the house finding it more trashed then the last room he looked in, tears began to flood his face from fear not understanding what was going on. He finally got to his parents room slowly pushing the ajar door open. The walls were covered in blood and an old man in a trench coat stood in the center of the room. _

_ “Where’s my parent's.” The boy asked trying to sound tough but his voice cracked with fear from seeing the blood. _

_ Slowly the man turned around with a frown on his face. “You must be their son… “ He replied to the boy with a disheartened sigh. “Come here boy, it’ll be okay.” He said softly. _

_ Before the boy could say anything that’s when he saw it, his mother’s long wavy hair on the floor on the other side of his parent’s bed. Without even thinking he ran to his mother but what he saw scared him for the rest of his life, there on the floor his mother and father laid, a pool of blood surrounding them. The old man quickly grabbed the boy covering his eyes to shield him from the horrors that the boy had to witness. As the boy screamed and cried the man held him tightly and cooed into his ear, words of reassurance.  _

_ A day had passed and the boy sat at the table in the old man’s house staring at untouched food and his face pale as a ghost. He wouldn’t talk and wouldn’t dare touch the food in front of him. The man let out a sigh.  _

_ “You’re parents were killed by some bad men… Because you’re parents were monsters. They told me years ago if anything were to happen to them that they want me to come and take you under my wing. One day, you will also become a monster, but don’t ever be ashamed of being a monster. Do you understand?”  _

_ And from that day the little boy stayed with the old man, learning about his family's secret, learning to defend himself from the bad men that killed his parents, and most of all creating a wonderful bond with the old man to the point the man became a second father to the boy.  _

_ Years later the old man was killed leaving the boy alone, and just like the old man had said the boy who was now almost an adult had become a monster. For years he moved around avoiding the bad men from hurting him, never staying one place for too long. _

_ The boy was now a man as centuries have passed, he’s lived alone ever since the old man had been murdered and as each day passes he becomes more lonely and bored of living; until one day he sees another boy and falls deeply in love with the boy. He knew he would do anything for this boy no matter what. The boy eventually falls in love with the man as well and the man decides to tell his lover what he was.  _

_ The boy is in shock, screams and yells at him and calls him a monster, and ends up marrying someone else. The man flees for his life running from the bad men who have found him. They finally catch him, and murder him. But he no longer cares because everyone he had ever loved or cared for has either died or shunned for him. He is happy to die to see his family one more time. _

 

Kenma listened carefully and considered everything Kuroo said before speaking. "I feel bad for the man... If someone loves you they should love all of you regardless of who you are or what you did if they truly love that person. At least that's what I believe." He said frowning. "It's not fair... People are so harsh to things they don't understand it's disgusting." He said tears welling in his eyes feeling bad for the man and almost relating to him.  

  
  


"It's not, no. But that's how the world is, Kenma." Staring up at the ceiling quietly, Kuroo forced himself not to blink so that the tears in his eyes wouldn't fall. Hearing Kenma say that you should love someone regardless made his heart swell. He smiled and pulled Kenma against his chest to kiss the top of his head. "You should sleep now." In a way he felt bad for making his lover upset for telling him the story but the weight of the world just seemed to be lifted off his shoulders.

 

The pudding head let out a huff. "I don't want to sleep... But I guess I have to." He said with a frown curling up against Kuroo's chest. 

 

"Yeah, you do." Kuroo chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Kenma. "Sleep well."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to PrayingandGaying and my friend Noel for encouraging me to continue this fic and giving me motivation to write more! I hope you guys like it! from this chapter on there will be a loooot of drama and angst so be prepared! Again thank you all for reading this fic and feel free to comment and let me know how you feel about this latest chapter.

There was only a week of school left by the time Oikawa decided to visit again. Kuroo watched from the side as Kenma smiled and laughed with the brunet as he got out of the car.

Flicking his ashes aside, Kuroo stared with a sadness in his eyes and watched Oikawa head inside. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, he met Kenma's eyes and then tilted his head towards the house to tell him to not worry about it and watched as the boy left. His skin began to boil when he saw the brunet wrap his arms around Kenma’s waist, Kuroo’s nails dug into his fists, images of ripping Oikawa’s throat out with his own teeth passed through his mind, but he didn’t dare move.

 

Kenma noticed Kuroo’s strange behavior, and why wouldn’t he? He was practically with the bodyguard 24/7. Knowing that Kuroo was upset only made him upset, he couldn’t seem to keep up with Oikawa’s conversation no matter how much he tried to. The look of pain in Kuroo’s eyes constricted his heart like a snake ready to sink its fangs into his food. 

 

“Kenma, you seem a bit distracted. May I ask what is troubling your mind so much that you can’t even hold a conversation with me. It must be heavily important.” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed his normal smile dropping into something more seriously

 

And just like that the venomous snake took the prey of the constrictor. Kenma was internally screaming from the stressful situation unsure of what to say in such a quick moment, but he needed to answer his fiance to not cause things to be worse for himself. “Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He lied through his teeth looking away from Oikawa a bit flustered. 

 

“Kenma, you sure are strange.. You knew I was coming today, so why would you stay up late. Or maybe you were so excited to see me that you couldn’t sleep.” Despite the man’s cheerful face, his words held venom. 

 

“Truthfully..” He hesitated looking to his lap. “I was excited to see you… It’s been a while.” Kenma wanted to cry, his heart was beating faster than he thought imaginable. Before he had any time to think his chin was pulled up to force himself to look at Oikawa the man quickly pressing his lips to Kenma’s. To make everything worse the door slid open to have Kuroo witness the uninvited kiss, but Kenma didn’t dare move- In fact no one did.

 

The angle of the door and where Oikawa was allowed Kuroo and Oikawa’s eyes to lock the brunet’s eyes bored into Kuroo’s a glare to let the bodyguard know that Kenma was his and his alone. Kuroo didn’t stand there long, in fact he almost left immediately after witnessing Kenma and Oikawa kiss, and the threat Oikawa made with those eyes. 

 

Oikawa didn't leave until after dinner, during which Kuroo was notably absent. In fact, he was gone for almost the entire day.

When Kenma went back to his room that night, Kuroo was waiting inside, watching him. He shut the door, pulled the younger man against him to hold onto him tightly, and buried his face into Kenma's hair. He had to get Oikawa's smell off of him.

 

Kenma was absolutely surprised by the embrace but stayed still and let Kuroo do as he pleased. "Kuroo... Are you okay?" He asked a bit worried, he knew the other saw the kiss and guilt had been sitting in his stomach since.

 

Kuroo held him tighter, and brought his mouth down closer to Kenma's ear. "I can't stand the fact he had his hands on you." He dragged his teeth down Kenma's earlobe and kissed his neck, keeping their bodies plastered against one another. "It should be me touching you like that." An almost primal growl rumbled from his chest. “Then he had the audacity to kiss you, and I’m sure he didn’t get your permission.” He added going over the smaller boys neck with sloppy kisses again, feeling pride in his chest as he smelt the arousal, and heard the whimpers from the boy. "I know I shouldn't expect anything. You're the heir to the Nekoma estate." His breathing picked up as he tilted Kenma's head up and kissed under his jaw. "But I knew he'd touch you. He thinks you're his." Kuroo began backing Kenma against the wall. Holding him there with his arm on the wall, voice low and his eye contact searing at the wide eyed boy. "You're mine." 

 

Kuroo listened to Kenma’s heart speed up when his last word left his mouth. The way Kenma stuttered his name. He could hear, and smell everything about Kenma, the boy was aroused and scared and his instincts made him want more. "It's selfish." Kuroo stared down at him, running his thumb over Kenma's lips. "You can't blame me though, can you?" His hair fell into his face as he tilted his head, and eyes seemed to glow despite the darkness of the room. "I don't ever want to see him touch you again." He growled possessively.

 

Everything about Kuroo’s words and actions made Kenma’s body tremble and made him feel hot all over, slowly he leaned up to Kuroo’s ear and whispered, “Than why don’t you touch me..”

 

Kuroo's breath shook as he held onto Kenma's face. "I want to. So badly." He slid his other hand up his side beneath his shirt. "I want to touch you and hold you and I want him to know that you're mine. I know that I can't have you, and it makes it worse." His voice and face had softened from the possessive action he was just displaying. 

 

"Then just for tonight... Just for tonight let me be yours..." He whispered tears welling in his eyes. He didn't know why he was on the verge of tears, he was nervous yes but he also knew that this more than likely wouldn't happen again and that alone killed Kenma. 

 

"You don't want that." Kuroo carded his fingers through Kenma's hair and said in a pained whisper, "And I don't want it either. Not for one night. I want it tomorrow too. The day after that. And after that. I want you to be with me for years, for decades, for centuries." He pressed his lips under Kenma's eye right as a tear fell from it. "I'm ruining your night."

 

His body trembled and the tears fell when Kuroo accused himself of ruining Kenmas night. "D-don't say that idiot..." He said hitting Kuroo's chest with a fist but the attempt was weak at best. "I want you every day... I want you for the rest of my life... But..." He looked away trying to hide his tears. "I know I have to be married to him but please let's stop torturing ourselves for now... Please?" He asked still unable to look Kuroo in the eyes as his lips quivered. He never wanted something more in his life, it pained him so much to think that his lover thought he was ruining his night. 

 

"I'll be tortured for the rest of my life knowing he's the one that gets you, and not me." Kuroo tilted Kenma's face up with both of his hands and kissed him deeply, longingly. He whispered after a few moments, "Kenma, I love you."

 

Kenma kissed back without hesitation but still it hurt him for some reason, perhaps it was the way Kuroo kissed, but it made his heart ache. When Kuroo said those three words it was like his heart shattered in his chest and the tears fell down his cheek quickly and before Kuroo could respond he wrapped his arms around the raven haired male tightly holding onto him for dear life as small sobs left his mouth. 

 

Kuroo kept him close, and then actually lifted him up so he could walk slowly to the bed. As he laid down, maintaining his embrace of Kenma, his tear slipped down his cheeks and into Kenma's hair. They lay there for a long time, both crying softly over what would never be. Kuroo tilted Kenma's face up at one point to kiss him again. 

 

Once again Kenma kissed Kuroo back without hesitation, his hands carding through the black hair before slowly pulling back. “Kuroo.. I love you too..” 

 

Kuroo smiled softly, wiping his eyes. "You shouldn't say that." He sounded sad. After Kuroo kissed him again once, he whispered, "Finals start tomorrow. I'm going to wake up early and make you food. I'll force feed you if I have to, but you really need to sleep now."

 

Kenmas heart broke further from those words knowing Kuroo won't do anything further. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to share his love with him but he knew that Kuroo wouldn't do it and each word he spoke only made Kenma want to hit him because it just made his heart break and he didn't know how to handle it.  "Fine..." He said frowning as he looked away from Kuroo.  

"Kenma, don't make that face. I just..." He sighed softly, and squeezed Kenma against him tightly. "I don't want to make it worse for you. I... I do want you, but... I don't want you to hurt because of it. You'll regret this later on."

 

"I love you and sure perhaps maybe I will get hurt, but I'm a selfish child Kuroo... I don't want anyone else but you..." He let out a sigh. "I guess when the day comes I'll pretend it's you... So maybe then it'll hurt less." He said still looking away. "You should get some sleep." The frown on his lips turned from sadness to something else that showed just how empty he felt. 

 

Kuroo fell silent after that. He didn't know what else to say. He pulled the blankets up over the both of them, arms secure around Kenma. "Good night."

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kuroo slipped outside for a smoke. He could hear a quickening in Kenma's heart rate, which meant he most likely woke up when Kuroo stepped out, but again, he had no idea what to say, so he remained quiet.

 

Despite Kuroo’s abilities, his strength, his hearing, his smell, his sight, he wasn’t a mind reader and part of him wished he was when he heard Kenma’s heart race further from outside. Inside Kenma sat up with a gasps moments after Kuroo had left the room as if he was being suffocated but when he noticed that Kuroo wasn’t next to him he was almost sure that his nightmare was real. Tears began to fall down his face, he pressed his face into Kuroo’s pillow curling up tightly into a ball feeling the tears rush down his face trying to do everything he can to hold back his screaming.

 

Kuroo could practically hear Kenma's panic now, knowing far too well that there was something wrong with how fast his heart was racing. He stamped his cigarette out with his bare foot in his hurry to get back inside. He went to the bed and quickly put his hands on Kenma to soothingly rub at his back and try to pull the pillow away. "Kenma. Kenma, please, don't cry. I just stepped outside for a smoke."

 

There was no hesitation for Kenma when he felt Kuroo's hand on his back he sat up gasping for air and immediately wrapping his arms around Kuroo sobbing violently in his chest. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." He said between sobs gripping onto Kuroo's back afraid that he would turn to dust in his hands. 

 

"I would never leave you, Kenma." 'The day I do that is the day that I die protecting you and my damned soul returns to hell.' Kuroo thought to himself before tilting up his head and said insistently, "Look at me. I'm not leaving you. No matter what."

 

Kenmas lips trembled and he gave a quick nod before once again burying himself into Kuroo's chest and still holding onto him tightly moving so he forced himself into the other’s lap.

 

Remaining still aside from the occasional rubbing of Kenma's back, Kuroo held him gently and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I won't leave again like that." He pulled the blanket up over them both for warmth, arms a welcome embrace around Kenma hoping his hiccups that threatened more tears would end soon. 

 

“N-no… Don’t be… I should be the one saying sorry.. I just..” He hesitated. “I had a nightmare and when you weren’t there… I was just so scared Kuroo.” He held his breath for a moment to swallow down the tears not wanting them to fall again. 

 

"I'm sorry that you had a nightmare." Kuroo felt bad, hearing Kenma's panicked breathing and feeling how upset he was. He decided not to ask what the bad dream had been about, and he said instead, in an extremely tentative voice, "I can make you forget all about it."

 

"Can you?" He asked with hopeful voice, hoping so badly that Kuroo would make him feel better. 

 

"Yeah, I can." Kuroo's voice was quiet as he lifted up his hand to cup Kenma's cheek. "You won't remember a thing about your bad dream... it'll just be the two of us... Do you want me to do that?"

 

He hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod. "Please.." He begged looking up at Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo whispered, "It's okay, Kenma. I'll help you." He laid Kenma down onto his back and began kissing him firmly, but gently, his mind formulating a plan as to what he should do. He couldn't do as much as he wanted to— not yet at least— but he could certainly do a little bit. Anything to ease Kenma's mind. He could already hear Kenma’s heart beat slow down as the boy wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck feeling his lips mold to his own perfectly. "You're okay." Kuroo held one hand at his side and lifted his head to stare into Kenma's eyes. "You're safe. I'm going to protect you, Kenma. No matter what. For the rest of your life." Holding onto his cheek, Kuroo kissed him again and then skimmed his lips down his neck.

 

The boy’s heart began to race again but in a different way other than fear as he heard Kuroo’s promise and felt his travel down his neck. They were heavily, they were what made him feel safe and he couldn’t help but breathe out Kuroo’s name. He felt Kuroo push up his shirt exposing smooth skin that large hands roamed on and Kuroo’s kisses traveled down teeth nipping at the skin softly leaving goosebumps in his wake. Kenmas body jerked at the unfamiliar pleasure involuntarily, his breathing trembled as he felt the teeth, his eyes fluttering shut. His hand hovered over Kuroo's hair but didn't place his hands on him not sure if it would be okay, his other hand moved to his own mouth to muffle his sounds. 

 

Kuroo glanced up from beneath his eyelashes. He could see Kenma's hesitation, so he took his hand and placed it into his hair, whispering against his stomach, "You can hold on to my hair. I don't mind." Especially if it meant Kuroo could hear his cute little voice as he kissed down his chest more to just above the waistband of his pants. Slipping his fingers into the waste band of Kenma’s pants he slowly began to glide the fabric down, Kuroo said quietly, "Is it okay for me to do this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

Kenma nodded impatiently bitting his lip trying to calm himself down from getting too excited. "Please..." He whispered. 

 

Kuroo dared a small smirk and then began slowly sliding Kenma's pants back down. Slowly he took Kenma’s length in his mouth. He was able to slide the entire length in his mouth with ease- Kenma not having much length to him made things a bit easier. He listened carefully to the moans carefully watching his body squirm. It didn’t take long before Kenma was cumming seeing as he’s never experienced anything like this, but Kuroo didn’t mind he was happy to make Kenma feel good no matter how short lived it was for the both of them.

When he was finished, he crawled back up to look into the his eyes. Kenma was breathing hard and Kuroo felt prideful that he had caused such a reaction in the other man. He pushed Kenma's hair out of his face and smiled softly. "Need a minute to calm down?"

 

Kenma swallowed thickly, a deeper blush gracing his cheeks not used to having his hair out of his face or the attention, before looking away. "Y..yeah... Sorry.." He muttered feeling a bit embarrassed over how worked up he got from the interaction. 

 

Smile a little wider, Kuroo rolled over to lay on his back beside Kenma. He looked over again after a few minutes and said quietly, "Hey..... look at me, will you?" He could see the confusion on Kenma’s face but was happy he complied. Kuroo lifted his hand and laid it over on Kenma's cheek, staring into his eyes intently for several seconds, unblinking. His gaze was hypnotic, and within moments, he had wiped away the bitterness from earlier in the evening and the nightmare Kenma had had. He eventually smiled again  and said, looking smug, "Just as I thought. You still look like  a pudding head." He held up his arms to fend off any annoyed swings from Kenma and chuckled. "You need to sleep now."

 

Kenma gave a small frown that turned into a pout. "B..but what about you..." He muttered looking away from Kuroo again the blush on his cheeks flaring up. 

 

"You don't have to." Kuroo half smiled and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "This way, if anyone finds out, it'll look like something one sided. You won't get in trouble." The last thing on earth he wanted was for Kenma to be subject to his father's or Oikawa's rage because of Kuroo not being able to control himself.

 

"Then you would be charged with rape..." He muttered. "Besides what if I said I want you to feel good too." He said pursing his lips. 

 

"I wouldn't care." Kuroo sat back on his heels and lazily rubbed his abdomen. "I'll go and take care of it. I don't want you to get in trouble, y'know?" It did hurt though, and he knew he needed to take care of it sooner rather than later.

 

Kenma left out a huff pouting ever so slightly as he sat up. "Alright if you insist..." He muttered frowning a bit as he brought his knees to his chest. 

  
Kuroo leaned forward and tilted Kenma's head up so he could kiss him. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Get comfortable, okay?" He slid from the bed, and walked over to the bathroom, sliding the door shut quietly. He wanted it be Kenma's hand sliding down the front of his pants and reaching to untie his baggy pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is low key in correspondence to this cover. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4  
> Also! if you got spotify i made a kuroken playlist that i add music to pretty actively since 8tracks is honestly shit now. so you can find that here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12142554396/playlist/68oG3fdBhNuvMrLIt8v0SW  
> Enjoy~ and let me know what you guys think of the latest chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a really long chapter like i actually had to split it into the next chapter because it was too long for my taste. However this chapter can have some triggring areas so just a quick warning on that. I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think

A week had passed since that night, Kuroo wasn't entirely sure if it was something Kenma would be interested in, but he decided to ask regardless. The blonde had been lying in bed playing his game, Kuroo sitting next to him, and going through his backpack. Kenma was too lazy to throw any of it away, so he was doing it for him. He was mostly done when he discovered the small leaflet advertising the fall festival. "They have these here?"

"Hmm?" He asked looking up. "Oh, yeah." He shrugged. "Aren't they pretty much everywhere?" He asked going back to his game. 

"Not where I used to live. It was in the middle of nowhere. Nobody had money to host one." Kuroo stared down at the paper, running his finger over the glossy surface. "Would you, uh...." He flushed a little in his cheeks and then stuffed the paper into the stack of things to be thrown away. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Would I what?" He asked not taking his eyes off the game. "Spit it out I hate when people do that." He huffed finally peeling his eyes off the game to look at Kuroo. 

"Would you want to go to the fucking festival with me?" Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Kenma, flustered and pissy at the other boy's attitude. He knew he shouldn't even be asking in the first place, but now he didn't care.

Kenma gave a small shrug. "I mean if you want to. I've only been once or twice when I was younger, I don't really remember much about it." He said going back to his game. 

Kuroo didn't want to admit that he wanted to go. He remembered it being something more so for children than adults from the movies he’s watched or festivals he passed by. But he really did want to go. Scooting closer to Kenma and staring at him very seriously, he kept silent and waited for Kenma to look at him. 

Kenma felt the eyes on him and shivered uncomfortably before looking up Kuroo. "Yes?" He asked timidly not caring much for the stare Kuroo was giving him.

"I really want to go." It wasn't at all a serious matter but Kuroo felt like he had to go or he would be missing out on something amazing. His voice quiet, making him sound fairly childish considering the circumstances. "Please."

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute Kuroo was being, he didn’t think he would ever see an almost child like side to Kuroo, but he liked it. “We would have to hurry if we wanted to go, but we can go.

Kuroo nodded enthusiastically. "It's not dark yet. I'll just change pants and we can go." Having only gone to one in passing, he didn't remember there being any sort of dress code. But Kenma shaking his head made him rethink his previous statement. "What?"

“You need to wear a yukata or a kimono or hakama… I mean I guess you don’t have to but you’ll look like a gaijin either that or just kinda lazy.” He chuckled. 

"I only have my yukata from living out in the country." Kuroo slid from the bed alongside Kenma and rubbed his hand on his neck. "Maybe Lev or Kai have one. I'll go ask. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kenma was going to tell Kuroo that his yukata would have been fine but Kuroo was already off to find a different one. He rolled his eyes shaking his head with a smile before moving into the closet to pull out a white box that held his kimono.

Kuroo went to Lev first because they were closer in build, but the guy got really weird about it, so Kuroo escaped and went instead to Kai. He had a yukata that he said he would let him borrow that fit pretty well for the most part. It was deep red, with dark leaves along the hem and sleeves. He decided that he actually liked it, and he thanked Kai with a deep bow and a few words before hurrying back to Kenma.

Kenma wasn't like much men he had a fascination with women's clothes more specifically women's kimonos. It wasn't that he felt more comfortable in them it was just more pretty to him. When Kuroo returned he was just finishing up finally tying the himo so he could put his Obi on. Soft orange silks almost salmon color that was adorned with white lilac and pink flowers covered his pale body his hair pulled up into a small ponytail with little ornaments decorating his hair. When Kuroo walked in Kenma turned around giving a small smile. "You look handsome." He muttered softly. 

Staring with wide eyes at Kenma, Kuroo stared his mouth slightly agape in shock for several seconds before he managed to breathe out, "Kenma, you look beautiful." His mouth split into a huge smile and bowed, holding out his hand. "Can I kiss you?" 

Kenma gave a slight chuckle. "Thank you." He said quickly tying his Obi in front of him before turning it around so it was at his back. He moved to his dresser pulling out what looked like jewelry box and pulled out a braided piece of fabric before walking over to Kuroo pecking his lips quickly before tying the thin fabric around Kuroo's head under his bangs before pushing it back so his bangs got pulled back. "Better." He said giving a smile. 

Kuroo had to squint for a moment. It felt really weird for him to not have any hair in his face. He reached up and touched it, brow furrowed. "I haven't had my bangs out of my face in a long time. I don't like how big my forehead is." He twirled a strand of Kenma's hair around his finger and smiled again. "You really do look beautiful though."

"I like your hair out of your face." He chuckled. "It lets me see your eyes." He said kissing Kuroo's cheek. "Thank you."

Blushing at Kenma's words, he reached out to hold his hand and mumbled, "You're welcome." Kuroo tugged on him gently. "Can we go now? It's getting dark."

"Yeah we can go now." He said grabbing hold on Kuroo's hand before heading out and sliding on his Zori. "I know they have games and stuff so it should be fun." He said grabbing a little pouch that had his money in it. 

Kuroo followed him out to the car and, as soon as the door shut, leaned over and said slyly, "We should make out on the way over there."  
And of course Kenma pretended to be embarrassed about it, but when Kuroo stepped out of the car at the festival and held out a hand to help Kenma out, he was pleased to see that the younger man looked flustered and happy at the same time. "You look a little worked up, pudding head. Are you okay?" It was hard for Kuroo to stifle his laughter

"Stop calling me that." He complained as he continued to walk a blush still present on his face. "So what do you want to first?" he asked ignoring the question as he walked street vender lined up beside the both of them.

Kuroo was staring at the signs hanging along the stalls and he went to push his bangs away only to realize they were still pulled back. He let out a short noise and let his hand fall back down. "This is so weird. Uh. I guess we could just start on one side and work our way around?"

"Okay, we can do that." he replied giving a small smile and Kuroos hand a reassuring squeeze noticing the distress on the others face. 

Awhile later, Kuroo was crouched down and paying for his fourth try at winning a goldfish for Kenma. He couldn't get the damn thing to stay on the paper net long enough to put it in a baggie to take home. "This has got to be rigged. Are you giving me the shitty ones on purpose?" He glared at the man running the stall, who quickly insisted he wasn't and that Kuroo should watch his language around the nearby children.  
"Fuck you," he muttered as he stared down at the fish. He swore the stupid thing was staring at him to purposefully taunt him.

Kenma took out his bag and gave the old man the amount of money it is to play before trying himself. He didn't like how unhappy Kuroo was. He took his new paddle and not even a minute later Kenma had fished for a fish and put it in the bag. "There you go." He said softly. 

"How did you manage to get that on your first try?" Kuroo stared over at him with a look of shock. "I guess those video games are actually good for you." He huffed and stared down at the goldfish with a sheepish smile. "I was trying to win one for you, y'know. I guess I'll have to win you something else, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know if a gold fish is the best idea for a pet for me. If you would have gotten me one it would be like you got it for yourself. I'm bad at remembering to take care of pets." He said before standing up and dusting off his kimono. "Besides, I don't need any gift." He said a blush clear on his cheeks. 

"You don't need one, but I bet I'll find one that you like." Kuroo stood up as well and cradled the fish in his hand. "Let's make a deal. You find something that you like. And this time I'll win it for you. And then we'll get some food. Don't tell me there's nothing you want either, because I know that there's at least one thing that you'll like."

Kenma let out a small sigh before nodding in agreement. "Fine, if you insist." He said begging to walk around once they gave Kuroo a bag with the fish in it. He looked at each stall and finally stopped in front of a stall with a bunch of stuffed animals at them. "I want that one." He said pointing to a chococat plush that had a cute light brown color compared to its normal black colors. He didn't like admitting it but he always had a thing for the Sanrio mascot. 

Kuroo studied the plushie for a moment and then caught the vendor's attention. "Excuse me. How do you win these?"  
She stared at him over the rims of her glasses with a bored expression, pausing her nail filing so she could point the small file a few feet away. Kuroo looked to where she gestured and inhaled slowly. "Swing the hammer and hit the bell?"  
She silently nodded, pushed up her glasses, and went back to her previous task.  
Kuroo walked over to it slowly and then lifted up the hammer with both hands. It was pretty damn heavy. He decided that his powers might actually come in handy for once.

Kenma watched Kuroo intently, his eyes studying the way Kuroo's muscles flexed when he lifted the hammer. He would be lying if he said he was more excited for the plushie instead of watching Kuroo’s strength. 

He shifted his stance and leaned forward on one leg to test the footing. Holding the hammer off to the side, a little behind himself, he inhaled slowly and thought of Oikawa's smug fucking smile. The hammer came down so hard and fast that the bell cracked several inches down the middle as it let out a thunderous ring that deafened anyone standing too closely. Kuroo exhaled calmly and then set the hammer down against the side of the machine. "That wasn't too hard."

Kenmas ears rang with the crack of the bell, he winced slightly before slowly looking up at Kuroo a smile growing on his face. "You did it!" He exclaimed quickly wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck practically jumping off the floor when he did so. 

Happily surprised by Kenma's reaction, Kuroo held onto him with a wide smile and kept him steady on his feet. "It wasn't too hard. I'm glad I did it though. You wanted the brown cat, right?" He walked over to the prize display and watched as the worker took it down for them. She looked a little impressed despite her glare.

Kenma looked like he was about to bounce off the wall he was so excited, his father never bought him plushies not that he ever asked but he was excited that it was chococat, having an entire array of stationary items of the mascot. "Thank you so much." He said with a huge smile. It was probably the biggest smile he ever made around Kuroo.

Kuroo placed a small kiss on top of its head as a blessing and then handed it over. Lifting his goldfish from the counter as well, he held it up and said, "We both got a new friend from here. Are you going to name yours?"

"Hmm? He already has a name, have you never heard of Chococat?" He asked a bit surprised. 

"What the hell is a chococat?" Kuroo began walking down another aisle full of vendors, these mostly for food, and shrugged as Kenma stared at him incredulously. "I didn't know it already had a name. I just thought it was some random cat."

Kenma scrunched up his nose as if he smelled something fowl. "Chococat, he's a Sanrio mascot, you know hello kitty and stuff." He tried to explain as he stopped at a booth full of sweets. 

"I don't see a cat anywhere." Kuroo glanced around their feet, not realizing 'Hello Kitty' was the name of the franchise. He looked up once Kenma froze and stared at all of the candy in front of them. "You can't only eat candy tonight. I'll let you buy some, but we need to eat real good after this, okay? There's an onigiri stand just up ahead."

It wasn't that Kenma liked or didn't like candy, actually most candy he never had, despite his father being very loving in a way, he rarley let Kenma have any sweets besides cakes and pies. "Mmm... Kuroo what is that?..." He asked a bit embarrassed as he pointed at the bags and cones of cotton candy. "It looks like a cloud...." He muttered his face in utter distress as he tried to figure out what the item was. 

Kuroo slid a few yen over for the treat and then pulled Kenma off to the side. "It's whipped sugar. They make it flavored and colorful. It's really good, but kind of weird to eat." He tore of some and held it out. "It melts really fast, so don't freak out."

"Whipped sugar?...." He asked a bit confused still. He took a deep breath kinda nervous before taking the piece and sticking it in his mouth, his eyes widening as it dissolved in his mouth and the flavor rushed to his head. "That's so weird... And sweet too..." He muttered mostly to himself. 

"It is, yeah." Kuroo laughed softly and ate a chunk himself, resuming his walk down the aisle towards some benches away from the noise. Handing Kenma the rest of the candy, he sat down and stretched his legs out. "This is fun. I wish we could do stuff like this more often. It's nice not having to be so uptight because we're around your family or other people." He smiled softly at his lap. "It's almost a date."

Kenma blushed a deep red at the mention of it being a date staring at his feet where he stood. "Is it?" He muttered kinda embarrassed. "Aren't you supposed to kiss if it's a date..." He said even quieter. 

"I think you are." Kuroo reached out to hook a finger in Kenma's kimono and pull him down to sit beside him. He could smell how nervous Kenma was, but he noted to himself that it wasn't as anxious as usual. Reaching out to hold his cheek, Kuroo stared into his eyes silently, his eyes entrancing in the glow of the festival lights.

Kenmas face continued to heat up and despite being semi okay with everything, his anxiety started to act up, he couldn't understand why Kuroo was just staring at him, he felt like something was wrong, being so used to Kuroo just kissing him. 

"Calm down." Kuroo made his voice soothing and lulling, wanting Kenma to relax. "I'll never do anything to you that you don't want. You're safe with me, Kenma." And as the other boy's heart began slowing down, Kuroo leaned forward and kissed him very gently.

The boy slowly began to calm down and finally began to kiss back his heart again racing for a different reason. He loved the way Kuroo's lips felt on his, the way they tasted the way Kuroo smelled everything about him was hypnotizing and even the way his own heart raced when he kissed Kuroo he enjoyed that too. After a few moments of kissing the man he pulled back breathing slightly labored and there was only one word that Kenma could describe that moment 'magical'. 

"I really like seeing this worked up." Kuroo smirked and leaned against the bench, head tilted back to expose his throat and his eyes shut in bliss. "I think I know what I'm going to name my goldfish."

"Hmm? What are you going to name him?" He asked curiously trying not to stare at Kuroo's handsome form. 

"You should probably name him 'dinner' since that's all fish are really good for." Oikawa, dressed in a very expensive, and very beautiful yukata that was dyed in different shades of blues.

Kuroo immediately straightened and nailed his eyes to the ground. His voice became an uncharacteristic monotone, almost robotic in sound. "That wasn't it, no. Nevermind."

Oikawa motioned for his two bodyguards to stop walking as he approaching Kenma. "Kenma-kun, I almost didn't recognize you." He beamed at the blonde haired boy. "Your style seems to be better than most of the women here as well. Where did you find such a lovely kimono?"

Kenma was to say the least surprised by the suddenness of Oikawa’s presense. He got up quickly and just as quickly bowed. "I umm I bought it in Kyoto in Gion." He replied before standing back up a blush clear on his face. 

"Of course, of course. They have such lovely fashion sense there. No need to be so formal though. Neither of our parents are around, are they?" He looked at Kenma's plushie and grinned. "Chococat? I love that little guy. Isn't he usually black though? I think he looks better brown. What a cute little kitty."

Kuroo had zoned out now. His eyes were dull and his jaw was rigid as he stood up behind Kenma. There really wasn't anything bad about Oikawa, but Kuroo felt like something was horribly wrong with him. He just didn't know what.

"N..no my dad's not around." Kenma felt a bit awkward that Oikawa said parents seeing as his mother passed when he was young. "Ah yeah... He's my favorite." He said opening up a little at the mention of his plush, a small smile pulling on his lips not even noticing Kuroo’s change of mood 

"I like Melody though. Her little bunny hats are adorable." Oikawa held his hand out towards the sea of booths behind him. "They're going to be lighting lanterns and releasing them in an hour. Would you like to accompany me in the meantime?"

Kuroo's body was relaxed, save for the reddened crescent marks that had begun bleeding in his palm from him digging his nails into the skin, he couldn’t stand this. No he hated this. Kenma was here with him, it was supposed to be a date for them but this man had ruined things for him again.

"She's cute but I like chococat a lot..." He said a bit embarrassed. "Umm.. I guess I've never really seen it in person so I guess it would be nice... Are you going to come Kuroo?" He asked praying that the other would accompany him. 

"Of course, Kenma-sama. It's my duty to protect you—"

"Oh, nonsense. I have two with me already, and I can promise you they had the right kind of training since birth to do stuff like this. Don't worry about it." Oikawa waved his hand as if it wasn't a big deal and held his arm out for Kenma. "Have you eaten yet? You're so skinny. Let me buy you a meal before the show."

Kuroo had been dissed and dismissed. Glaring with his eyes narrowed to murderous slits, he watched the group walk away. 'First he insulted my upbringing, and then he stole my boyfriend? Un-fucking-believable.'

When Oikawa dismissed Kuroo he looked at Kuroo with a pained and distressed look before giving a small sigh and grabbing onto Oikawa's arm, the anxiety of not having Kuroo around hitting him as his heart pounded at his chest but tried to not show his panic to Oikawa. "Food sounds alright." He said with a small nod though his appetite had almost completely diminished 

After he picked up his goldfish, who was still swimming around the baggie, Kuroo began walking away. He stopped at a 24 hour convenience store and found some things that would make a good home for the fish for now, and a half hour later, he was sitting on the floor in some sweatpants and staring at the fish with a heavy heart. "What am I going to do, Pudding?" The fish obviously said nothing, and continued to drift in lazy circles around its new home

 

Kenma stopped at a stall that had takoyaki on a stick and pulled out his little pouch that held his money. He took out a couple bills forgetting to even offer Oikawa some and went to pay for two sticks of the food.

Oikawa didn't mind Kenma indulging in the food. He did, however, mind him trying to pay. Putting his hand over Kenma's, he closed his hand over the money and said with a kind smile. "Let me pay for you. Please. It's not charity. It's me wanting to treat you to something nice."  
The vendor took the money Oikawa held out from his own wallet and smiled at them both as he handed Kenma two sticks and Oikawa one. "Enjoy, kids."

"Mmm thank you." He muttered with a slight bow to both of them kinda surprised the Oikawa payed for him. He pulled one off his stick and stuck it in his mouth much too polite to eat it normally. "It's really pretty here.." He muttered trying to make polite conversation. 

"It is, yeah. I like how bright everything is." Oikawa was more than happy to make do with simple conversation, because it meant that Kenma at least didn't despise him.

Kenma felt a little awkward about everything but tried his hardest to speak, not really his strong point but gripped the plushie Kuroo got him to stay calm. "Do you go to festivals often?" He asked curiously. 

"Mm. No, actually. Things like this are a rare opportunity for me." Oikawa looked down, sounding just the slightest bit upset. "My parents will be really mad that I came here when I get home. I was supposed to spend the day studying and practicing my shamisen-playing." He quickly forced a smile. "It doesn't matter. I got to see you, so I don't care what they do."

"Oh... I'm sorry.." He said kinda hesitant not sure if those are the right words. "I didn't know you played the shamisen... I'm not really good at anything besides video games.. I’d love to hear you play sometime." He said placing another ball in his mouth. 

He thought over his answer for several seconds. "You should try painting." Oikawa looked over at him. "You clearly have an eye for color coordination and ensemble. I think you'd be very good at painting. You should give it a try. But maybe I’ll serenade you with my shamisen playing one day" He chuckled.

"I could." He chuckled slightly. "But, I don't know, my talent lies in playing video games, plus I'm much too lazy to learn something so complex." He said rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

"I think it's not really being good at painting, but at feeling. You can paint a river, but it'll look emotionless and flat unless you try to paint how the river makes you feel." Oikawa suddenly stopped walked and pointed excitedly towards the lake. "Look. They're launching them on the other side. We should find a good spot now, right?"

Kenma saw the thousands of lanterns being lit and was in complete awe. "I've never seen anything so beautiful.." He muttered with his mouth ajar. "Y..yeah we should get a good spot." He said shaking out of his daze. 

"You've never looked in a mirror then." Oikawa waggled his eyebrows and laughed as he began walking off towards the shelter of the trees lining the edge of the lake. He took off the outer coat of his yukata and laid it across the ground for them to sit on, waving his hands for one of his bodyguards to shut up as they began to protest the action. "I can buy a new one. I'd rather do that than for Kenma to have to sit in the dirt."

Kenma was shocked that Oikawa took off his haori for them to sit down on. "Oikawa-San, no please it's fine, your yukata and haori were probably really expensive I would hate to ruin it." He said as he looked at Oikawa a bit distressed. 

"You're not going to ruin it." Oikawa knelt down himself, and smiled up at Kenma. "I could buy five new ones without trouble. I don't care if it gets dirty. Come sit down. Your feet must be hurting from those tiny shoes." He patted the silken haori. "You two can go wait with the car. I don't want you around. You're being obnoxious." The body guards both bowed with flustered apologies and left as commanded. 

The younger hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh and finally sitting down. "Isn't it a bit inappropriate for us to be alone together..." He muttered biting his lip. 

"I guess. I don't really care. They're paid to protect me, and that's it." Oikawa stared at the lanterns being lit across the lake. He smiled softly and looked over at Kenma. "I'm glad we got to hang out for a little while." He grew suddenly quiet, and then looked at his lap. "Um... Do you think we'll be happy together?"

"Mmm... I mean as happy as we can be... I mean I'm nothing great so I can't guarantee your happiness, however I can say that I guess I'd be content with everything." He shrugged as he watched the lanterns wishing Kuroo was here watching them with him. 

"I think you're great enough for me." Oikawa turned his head to look at him again. The lanterns had begun floating away in the distance. He took advantage of the close proximity and leaned forward, pressing his lips very lightly against Kenma's neck, a few centimeters above his collar.

Kenma snapped out of his daze and turned to Oikawa when he felt his lips on his neck. "O-Oikawa-sama what are you doing?" He said a bit shocked by the suddenness of the kiss. 

Oikawa smirked just the slightest bit to himself. Making his expression a second later one of sadness, he laid his head against Kenma's shoulder and asked in a quiet voice, "You don't like it?" He was laughing internally. Kenma wouldn't risk upsetting Oikawa. He was too worried about the marriage not going through.

He hessitated and bit his lip embarrassed and unsure of what to do. "I...I don't mind but it's a bit sudden and embarrassing..." He muttered looking away. 

"No one can see us. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Oikawa laid his hand on Kenma's knee and dragged his finger in odd patterns over the cloth. "I really want to kiss you, Kenma-kun. I've been waiting for weeks."

"It's highly inappropriate to do so before we are married.. He said trying to make excuses at this point his heart pounding in his chest. 

"To kiss?" Oikawa laughed. "What is this? The eighth century? It's just a kiss, Kenma-kun." He nudged him gently with his arm and said playfully, "Come on. We've both kissed people before. This is only a little bit different.”

His anxiety got worse and his vision began to blur. "I..I don't think my father would be happy if he found out..." He muttered breathing beginning to stammer. 

"How would he find out?" Oikawa smiled and reached out to hold onto Kenma's cheek. "Look at me." His velvety voice forced him to look at Oikawa. Using his powers to further coerce Kenma, he spoke again. "It's just us. And I want to kiss you. It's not a bad thing. Come on. You know you want to."

Kenma hated this he hated not know what to do, he hated the anxiety all this caused him. He wanted to look away, wanted to leave but he just sat there looking at the other. He leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Oikawa's lips before quickly pulling back. 

Laughing again quietly, Oikawa reached out to hold on to Kenma's arm. "Hey, now. You're still being shy. Just kiss me like you would a normal guy." He grinned and leaned forward to start another kiss, this one deeper and more intimate. His hand slid from Kenma's elbow to rest on his shoulder. 

The kiss was forced and it made Kenma feel worse, it didn't feel like how Kuroo kissed him and it made him uncomfortable. After a few seconds of trying to kiss Oikawa he pulled back. 

Oikawa's smile returned. "You want the marriage to go through, don't you? We should start getting more relaxed with one another. Unless you don't want to get married, that is." His smile fell, and he looked dejectedly at his lap.

"N..no it's not like that, I just never really kissed anyone before." He lied. "I'm just nervous..." He muttered looking down at his lap trying to get Oikawa to realize he did in fact want the marriage to go through.

"Practice makes perfect." Oikawa leaned forward and started kissing him again, going so far as to hold his wrist to keep him from moving around too much. He loved how much the boy squirmed. It was clear he wanted to leave but he knew he couldn't. It made Oikawa's blood boil with excitement. He wanted to eat Kenma right up.

Kenma tried everything he could to pulled back again his eyes beginning to tear up at the force of everything. Small whimpered admitted from his mouth and finally he gave up, knowing full well he wasn't going to get out of this. The resulting defeat he felt in Kenma slackening body was incredible. Oikawa laid him down on his back and began sliding his hand up Kenma's leg as he kissed him. 'He's not going to remember anything. Nothing except for how awful this makes him feel." Oikawa grinned and dragged his teeth across Kenma's neck. He could feel the frantic heartbeat pumping blood just millimeters beneath the skin.

Kenmas body trembled under Oikawa his tears falling from his eyes as he just accepted his fate, a small sob was muffled when he felt Oikawa slide his hand up his leg. "Oikawa please..." He said when Oikawa moved his lips to his neck. 

"I'm helping you, Kenma. Don't cry." He smiled as if he were a saint, and crept his fingers up higher to caress his smooth thigh. "Don't cry. I'm not going to do anything bad." Oikawa leaned down and kissed the base of his throat. "Trust me." 

Kenma tried to calm himself but each time Oikawa moved his hand his throat began to tighten and his tears continued to fall. But he didn't make a sound and didn't struggle besides his shaking body. Oikawa had his hand inside Kenma's underwear within minutes, and he was running his finger between Kenma's cheeks with a wide smile on his face. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy this when you're clearly getting hard." He dragged his teeth across his neck, up to nip at his chin. "Tell me that you like it."

Kenma couldn't deny it he was hard and he didn't want to make Oikawa more upset. "I-i like it.." He stuttered trying not sob and barely any emotion in his voice. 

"Not very convincing, Kenma-kun." Oikawa's fingertips brushed over the boy's genitals before he removed his hands completely and smoothed the kimono back into place. As he sat up, he pulled Kenma up as well and whispered, "Look into my eyes." He listened to Kenma’s small whimpers as the boy slowly moved his head to look at him. "You will forget that this happened. You will forget everything from the moment we sat down until now. It never happened." Oikawa let go and leaned back on his forearms, a smile dashing across his lips. "I wonder if we'll have enough so that neither of us has to work. That would be nice."

Within moments Kenma completely forgot everything but felt strongly uneasy. "Y-yeah... Maybe but I don't mind working though..." He muttered. 

The last of the lanterns had been lifted into the sky. Oikawa watched them slowly disappear, one by one, and then he stood up and held his hands out to help Kenma up. "I think if I could have any job, I'd want to be a professional athlete."

"Oh? What sport?" He asked getting up. Every part of him wanted to break down crying and he couldn't understand why. 

"Volleyball or basketball, probably. Swimming is okay too. I'd look damn good in one of those speedos." He lifted up his haori and shook the grass out of it. "It's late. We'll drive you home to make sure you're safe."

"Volleyball is alright I guess, played it a little bit." He shrugged. "I can call for my driver... I'd hate to cause trouble." He muttered

"I'm sure you were really good at it." Oikawa began walking up the steep grassy area, keeping his hand out and pausing frequently to make sure Kenma didn't fall. "No, it's really no trouble at all. I'd rather see you home safe. I'll be worrying all night if you don't let me."

"I was alright I guess." He shrugged. "Umm if you insist as long as it isn't too much trouble." He said trying to keep up with his shorter legs. 

"Of course it's not." Oikawa smiled at him again and held his hand out to help Kenma up onto the sidewalk. The car ride to Kenma's home was quiet, but pleasant.  
Oikawa walked him to the front door and kissed his hand very lightly. "I enjoyed tonight very much, Kenma-kun. I hope that I can call on you another time in the near future for maybe an afternoon together. Have you been to the beach before?"

"Yeah... Umm tonight was fun, and no I..I've never been to the beach. I can't swim that well..." He muttered trying to stay calm as long as he could but his heart pounded and all he wanted to do was cry. 

"Then we'll have to go one day soon before it's way too cold, huh?" Oikawa bowed to him and then began walking back down the steps to his car. 

Kuroo was laying on his bed, staring at his fish and smoking his third cigarette. A few times, he had started dozing off, but he was forcing himself to stay awake until Kenma returned. He felt his presence as soon as he stepped inside the house. Something was wrong though. It felt horribly off.

When they got to the estate Kenma got out of the car and gave a small bow. "Drive safe...." He muttered before turning around trying desperately to unlock the door. After longer than necessary Kenma finally unlocked the door and stumbled in, he was trying too fast to get to his room wanting so badly to feel safe his carelessness cause him to trip. He couldn't take it anymore he slowly curled up in a ball in the middle of the hallway gasps of air turned to quiet little sobs as tears streamed down his face. 

Kuroo appeared above him in an instant like some sort of vengeful angel. Picking Kenma up into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest, he took him to his room because it was closer and shut the door. Feeling Kenma shake violently, he hushed him softly and sat down, practically crushing him from keeping him so close. "It's okay."

Once they sat down together Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck crying into his chest as his sobs got louder by just a little bit. He couldn't understand why he was crying but it felt right, he felt like something god awful happened but as far as he remembered it was a lovely night and he couldn't understand. 

He stayed there for nearly an hour so that Kenma could calm down. It made his stomach knot with worry and his eyes water. He didn't know what had happened, but he felt fucking awful. 'If I had been there, I could have stopped whatever happened. I don't know what Oikawa did though.' "Kenma...." Kuroo's voice was barely above a whisper. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know... I just.. I don't know, I don't understand..." He said through small little hiccups. "Somethings not right..." He muttered. 

Kuroo pressed his nose into Kenma's hair and inhaled his scent slowly. He could definitely smell Oikawa on him. They had been together all night, so it made sense. But the smell was strong. Kuroo frowned and gently began pulling the pins and flowers from Kenma's hair. "Let's get you out of this and into something that's actually comfortable, okay?"

Kenma hesitated slightly before giving a small nod and sitting up on his knees and began to undo the Obi. His small frame still noticeably trembling. 

Kuroo quickly helped him stand up and said in a continually soft whisper, "Hold on. I don't want your kimono to be wrinkled. I can help you untie everything. Do you want me to go and get some of your clothes from your room?"

Once again he hesitated before giving a small nod. "Yes please..." He whispered as he stood up. 

"Okay. I'll be right back, I promise." Kuroo slipped out the door and sprinted silently across the house to get Kenma's clothes. He was back within two minutes, several different shirts and pants in his arms. Sounding a bit breathless, he stammered, "I-I didn't know which ones you wanted, so I brought a bunch of them."

Kenma glanced at the clothes and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before beginning to take off his kimono again. "Thank you..." He muttered staring down at the floor. 

"It's not a problem." Kuroo stood behind Kenma and carefully helped pull off the many silken layers of clothing. He kept his eyes averted from Kenma's body out of respect, which was hard for him, but he succeeded nonetheless. He walked back to the bed to fold them all up again. ".....he didn't touch you, did he?" 

"No?" He said, but saying no didn't feel right but he couldn't say yes either, as far as Kenma knew Oikawa didn't touch him. But still no didn't feel right on his tongue, something just didn't sit right with him. 

Kuroo felt a terrifying fury begin to well up inside of him. The answer should've sounded much more sure. He lifted the pile of folded kimono pieces and set them down on a short table close to the window. Returning to Kenma's side, he began finger brushing the blond hairs back into place for him, a furrow of anger clear on his forehead.

Kenma was so lost in thought that he didn't even noticed Kuroo brushing through his hair, his daze fixated elsewhere, after a few seconds he snapped out of the daze and jumped completely startled that Kuroo was in front of him touching hair hair. 

Kuroo quickly let go and held up his hands. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not hurting you." He stepped quietly over to the bed and sat on the edge, holding his hand out for Kenma to join him. "Come on. You need to relax."

"I'm sorry... I just dazed out... I didn't even notice you stand in front of me I guess... Sorry..." He muttered staring back down at his feet he stood there for quite a while before taking hold on Kuroo's hand and joined him on the bed. 

"Don't apologize, please. There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Kuroo stretched out on his side and pulled Kenma so close against himself that he could feel their bodies touching from neck to ankle. He fell silent, wanting nothing more than for Kenma to feel safe again. It made him mull over how he should've been there for him. How he should've stayed, regardless of Oikawa's demands.

Kenma felt exhausted from all the crying he did and immediately started to doze off curling up against Kuroo his heart finally started to slow at a normal rate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know I haven't posted in SO FUCKING LONG AND IM SO SO SORRY I actually thought no one really cared about the fic so I just kinda stopped. Anyways shout out to kelandry5 for giving me the push i needed to continue this fic. If you haven't read since the last publishing of the last chapter i suggest going back and reading it since it kind of a continuation of the former chapter. Thank you all so much for being patient with me and I hope you like it!

But it didn't last long after an hour or two Kenmas heart started to pick up, images of Oikawa doing those awful things to him flooded his mind, he twisted and turned in his bed struggling in his sleep before shooting himself in to an upright position with a Shout of the word no, his eyes widened completely in utter terror. 

 

Kuroo had been asleep for barely half an hour when Kenma panicked. Sitting up alongside him, he moved to put his arms around him. "Kenma, what's wrong?" He was growing even more worried. Kuroo laid his hand against the boy's pale, sweaty face and said in a pained voice, "I can't stand seeing you like this. What happened?" 

 

"I don't know... I don't know." He cried out as he started to hyperventilate. "I don't understand I just..." He was so confused he didn't understand anything that was happening to him. 

 

"No, no, it's okay, Kenma. It's okay." Kuroo put his hands on Kenma's cheeks. He spoke in a deep, calming, steadying voice. "Kenma. Look me in the eyes. I need you to take deep breathes. You're going to have a panic attack. Make your breathing match mine."

 

Kenma shook his head violently his hands covering his lap as tears began to fall rapidly. He was embarrassed and didn't know how to handle the situation, he was hard as a rock and he didn't understand why, he just had a nightmare he shouldn't be turned on, in theory he wasn’t actually aroused, he was scared and felt helpless but at the same time he sat there with an erection something that not only disturbed him but disgusted him.

 

"Kenma, please." Staring at him helplessly, he reached out to wipe his face. Upon realizing that Kenma was hiding his lap, Kuroo looked at the boy's hands and then back up at his eyes. "Are you.....?"

 

"I-I'm sorry..." He said facing going red and the hyperventilating getting worse. "I just... I don't understand why this happening..." He said as a sob escaped his lips. 

 

"Don't apologize, Kenma." He pulled him against his chest to hold him, his eyes downcast. He didn't know what to do. Rubbing his back gently, Kuroo said, "It's normal. You shouldn't feel bad. It's okay."

 

"It's not normal!" He snapped which after a short pause he realized what he did and another sob left his mouth. "P..please... Please just get rid of it.. please..." He muttered. He was tired, exhausted and the humiliation of an erection especially after such nightmare he just wanted it gone and to forget about it all. He thought about how he asked this of Kuroo and thought about how he was just a bratty child using his lover to get rid of his discomfort.

 

"I can do that." Kuroo put his hands on either side of Kenma's waist and looked sadly at him. "You have to calm down for me though. I can't— with you crying. It feels wrong. Please just relax a little bit. Lay down. I'll start slow. It'll help. I'll take care of you, Kenma."

 

"J...just fuck me...I'm fine... Please... Tetsurou.." He said through tears calling Kuroo by his first name for the first time. Honestly he didn’t care how vulgar the request was, or how he used Kuroo’s name to break down his walls.. He just wanted to forget.

 

"Kenma, you know I can't." He sighed and reached up to push the bangs out of his face. "I can help you to a certain extent, but that's it. I... wish I could go further, but I can't."

 

"Why can't you. I want you this isn't an act, I want you to take me before...." His voice trailed off and once again he began to sob. "Please..." He begged. Despite the fact of his previous manipulative words, it was true; he did want Kuroo he wanted him before Oikawa took him and that was it. Sure perhaps the words Kenma was looking for wasn’t as vulgar as ‘fucking’ but he wanted to be with Kuroo, he wanted to feel Kuroo all around him, he wanted to feel loved.

 

"Because you're engaged to someone else." Kuroo avoided eye contact, his hand going up to run through his hair. "Kenma, it.... it hurts to see you like this. But it's going to hurt even more in the long run if we take the next step." He moved closer to Kenma and put his forehead against his. His voice was a despairing whisper. "Kenma.... are you really okay with that....?"

 

Kenma hesitated for a moment before nodding frantically. "I want you... I want you to take me before he does... I don't want him I want you." He whispered between hiccups. 

 

Kuroo stared at him for several seconds, unblinking. Conceding with a nod, he ordered Kenma to lay down and then hovered over him. He stared down at Kenma's tear stained face and shut his eyes. It was what he had wanted for months now. Why did it feel wrong? "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure." He whispered softly as he looked up at Kuroo was hopeful eyes despite the tears that welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall again. 

 

As much as his mind insisted he do otherwise, Kuroo bent down to kiss Kenma on his full lips. He shut his mind off, forcing himself to act instead. His hand slid up Kenma's side, the shirt catching and being pushing up as well to show off several inches of pale skin.

 

The pace in Kenmas heart changed from one of fear and anxiety to something slower but still fast paced. He kissed Kuroo back eagerly his hands wrapping around the raven haired males neck.  Traversing his lips down the unmarred expanse of neck before him, Kuroo felt a shiver shoot down his spine. Imagining drinking from Kenma turned him on more than anything else ever could. Breathing harder against the base of his neck, Kuroo pushed Kenma's shirt up more and ran his hands up the front of his chest.

 

Kenma let out a soft moan shivering slightly at the feeling. He wanted this, he wanted it more than anything, he sat up and took off his shirt swallowing thickly as he looked at Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo leaned forward to kiss him again, running his fingers over the sensitive areas of Kenma's chest. He leaned back and rolled his own shirt off, tattoos visible despite the relative darkness of the room. Kuroo stopped moving as he noticed Kenma staring. "You can touch them," he murmured.

 

Kenma licked his lips sitting up and his hands began to roam his hands around Kuroo's tattoos memorizing each and every line of the ink. "They're so beautiful..." He whispered softly. 

 

"I'm glad you think so." Tilting his head, he lifted his hand and threaded his fingers through Kenma's hair. "Take off your pants." If Kenma hesitated, it meant he wasn't sure, and Kuroo would stop. But if he did it quickly, then Kuroo knew he'd have to keep going.

 

Kenma hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod and slowly began to take off his pants. Not really sure if he should act sexy or not and the whole thing just awkward never really liking being naked in front of anyone, not feeling adequate in size nor seeing himself all that attractive. 

 

Kuroo shut his eyes with a quiet sigh. "Kenma...." He sat back on the bed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "You're not sure if you want this. You might think you are, but it's clear you're not entirely into it..." He dropped his hand and looked off to the side. He felt as if he was on the verge of upsetting Kenma.

 

Kenma furrowed his brow, confused and upset. 'Does Kuroo not want me...' he thought to himself. "You know if you don't want me you can just say so..." He muttered softly looking away from Kuroo. 

 

"Kenma." Kuroo's voice was hoarse as he gripped his hands in the sheets. "You have no idea how bad I want you. That's why I'm trying to do the right thing." He looked over with a miserable expression, but was unable to lift his eyes to Kenma's. "I promise that I want you. I always will."

 

"Then why don't you?..." His voice was a bit cold. As he used his shirt to cover himself up. "I'm sure Oikawa would if I asked him..." He muttered feeling absolutely humiliated at this point. 

  
  


Hearing the bastard's name made Kuroo's body feel like a bolt of lightning had shot through it. Faster than human eyes could see, Kuroo had Kenma pinned down on his back, his hands holding Kenma's wrists to the bed as he said in a dark voice, "That fucking prick would stick his measly dick in anything with a pulse. Don't degrade yourself by talking about him fucking you. You're a goddamn gift to this world, and he's a mediocre plague at best." Kuroo wanted to sink his teeth into any bit of skin he could reach on his lover's body. He lifted Kenma several inches closer by the small of his back and began sucking dark bruises on his shoulders and chest, his teeth scraping as his voice rasped out, "I would break every bone in his pathetic body and feed his carcass to the strays for doing this to you."

 

Kenma to say the least was terrified not expecting such a reaction from Kuroo but still something about this possessiveness turned him on. The feeling of the bruises forming on his body caused him to let out a small moan. "Kuroo.." He moaned out the man's name. 

 

"Keep saying my name." Kuroo moved his lips down more and more until he had to pull Kenma's underwear down a few millimeters to reach more skin. His body felt hot, and he could feel his gums aching. He wanted to bite him so badly, to feel his blood sliding down his throat like liquid fire. Kuroo licked his lips and began dragging Kenma's underwear down all the way. "Your heart is beating so fast, Kenma. Isn't this what you wanted?"

 

"It is what I want. Kuroo please." He begged with labored breaths trying to catch up with Kuroos pace not used to all this in the slightest and not even realizing Kuroo’s comment on his heart rate.

 

Guiding Kenma onto his stomach, Kuroo pulled the underwear down a few more inches and then slid his hand over Kenma's ass slowly. Lips at his ear, Kuroo said softly, "Are you still sure you want it?"

 

"Tetsurou please!" He begged pressing his ass into Kuroo in a desperate attempt to get him to continue. "I want you Tetsurou, please..." He continued to beg. 

 

"I know you do." Kuroo licked the outer shell of his ear and then brought his hand up to coat a few fingers in saliva. It wouldn't be the most comfortable of lubricants, but he had a feeling Kenma wouldn't care. Sliding one finger inside of him, he said softly, "Keep saying my name."

 

"T-Tetsurou..." He managed to say holding his breath tensing up at the foreign feeling. He bit down on his lip in an attempt to distract himself from the feeling. 

 

He never allowed anyone to call him by his first name. The change in pitch that made it sound like a lusting beg made his breathing stutter. He worked Kenma open slowly, eventually massaging in another finger. "Don't stop. Keep saying it."

 

After a few minutes of Kuroo working him open he finally began to moan his hips moving on Kuroo's fingers. "T-Tetsurou..." He moaned out between gasps of air. "Tetsurou ah..." He continued. 

 

Kuroo slid in a third finger just to feel Kenma squirm. Kissing the back of his neck and shoulders, he pushed his fingers farther in and out until he found Kenma's prostate. The resulting sound from the boy's mouth made Kuroo's eyes fly open and his breathing half for several seconds.

 

Kenma gasped and released a mewling moan that had him quivering from the new form of pleasure, he didn't exactly understand why it was suddenly a different pleasure but something about it was so intense. His only guess was this is what his games talked about when they said sweet spot.  "Tetsurou!" He gasped out struggling so much to keep his body up. 

 

Kuroo shimmied his pants down to his knees and then laid on his side. He couldn't wait any longer. Pulling Kenma against him so they were back to chest, Kuroo covered his member in saliva and began pushing in, his face now buried into Kenma's neck.

 

Kenma gasped at the feeling but tried to make it as easy as he could for Kuroo, his back arching for him but still he couldn't help but wince at the feeling. 

 

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts." Kuroo's voice was strained from trying to keep himself together. He reached around with one hand to graze his fingers over Kenma's abdomen, and the other busied itself with touching him to distract him from the pain. "Take your time."

 

"N-no it's fine." He said through labored breaths, his body beading with sweat. "D-don't worry about me..." He muttered letting out another wince. "I'll get used to it..." 

 

Kuroo shifted just slightly and groaned low against Kenma's hair. "I don't want to hurt you..." It felt amazing though. He felt practically dizzy from how Kenma felt around him. Continuing to hold him close, Kuroo kissed his cheek and moved his hips just a little bit.

 

"You're not going to hurt me I promise." He whispered but when Kuroo moved he couldn't help but let out a yelp. "D-don't stop." He said immediately after his yelp. 

 

Moving his hips again like Kenma had demanded, Kuroo slid in and out of him at a quickening pace, their bodies melded together and covered in sweat. "Kenma..." He kissed whatever bits of the boy's face he could reach, his eyes heavy and hair sticking to his forehead.

 

He gripped tightly on to the sheets and after a few thrusts his winces became soft whimpers his body moving slightly with Kuroo's thrusts. "Tetsurou... Nah... I love you.." He said through his whimpers. 

 

Kuroo's voice sounded weak. He ignored the tears gathering the corners of his eyes in favor of whispering back, "I love you, too, Kenma. I love you." He bared his teeth against the back of the blonde's neck, his heart aching. Kenma loved him. Kuroo moved his torso enough so that he could lean down and kiss him on the mouth again deeply.

 

Without hesitation Kenma kissed back his eyes fluttering closed and moving the top half of his body to kiss Kuroo better, one hand pushing through the man's messy hair. Everything was bliss to him, everything was perfect and he wished it would last this way forever. 

 

It wasn't long before Kuroo was dangerously close. He and Kenma were messy in their kissing, and Kuroo began stroking his member to help him along. "Ken, I'm almost there." His thighs were burning and his skin was covered with sweat and color. 

 

"I-I am too." He huffed trying his hardest to go as long as he can not wanting to cum too soon. He felt like he was a mess, hair sticking to his face sweat covering his body. But despite feeling a mess he also felt perfect and loved something he's never truly felt. 

 

It was mere minutes later that the pair had spent themselves on the bed and their haggard breathing was the only sound echoing around the room. Kuroo kept his body against Kenma, face pressed to his sweaty shoulder. Speaking wasn't yet possibly, so he pressed lazy kisses against him while he tried to formulate a coherent thought.

 

Kenma could form much of a thought either as he tried to catch his breath. So instead of thinking he said the only thing that's been on his mind since the beginning. "I don't ever want this to end... I want this forever..." He muttered between breaths. Saying it allowed though wasn't as satisfying as he hoped, he felt a part of his heart break almost and he couldn't help but stare at the wall knowing full well what the future held for both of them. 

 

Kuroo kept silent for a long time, his fingers playing in Kenma's hair and dancing across his stomach. He finally replied, "Don't think about it. Not yet." He ran his hand down Kenma's thigh and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Enjoy the now while we have it. We'll figure something out another time."

 

"Tetsurou... Can I face you?" He asked not knowing if that was okay. He wanted to see his lover, wanted to look him in the eyes and feel the love that he just felt not even a few minutes ago, he wanted to feel closer to him, he wanted so much in that moment but most of all he wanted to be held by him and to listen to his heart beat. 

 

Kuroo pulled him over and wrapped his arms around his waist, staring into Kenma's eyes with a very soft smile. "You don't ever have to ask something like that." He moved closer, chin on top of Kenma's head, and their body heat mingled together against the damp sheets. "Did you mean it?"

 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo for a few minutes before laying his head down on his chest zoning in to his lovers heartbeat. "Did I mean what?" He asked not really sure what Kuroo meant, too lost in the aftermath to fully comprehend. 

 

"When you said you loved me." Kuroo was staring into the distance with glassy eyes. He knew it was a stupid question. Kenma wouldn't say that in passing. A small part of him needed to hear it again though. He kissed Kenma's head and shut his eyes.

 

"I mean I've never felt like this with anyone so I'm pretty sure I do." He explained the best he could. "If it's not love then I don't know what is." 

 

Kuroo made a quiet noise of affirmation and said softly, "You should sleep now. It's really late." He squeezed Kenma gently, their legs tangled together. It was quiet. Kuroo wasn't tired. He remained still, listening to Kenma until the blonde fell asleep.

 

"Mmm... Yeah..." He mutter curling up closer to Kuroo. "Good night Tetsurou... I love you." He said softly. 

 

"Good night, Kenma." After a few hours of laying awake, Kuroo pressed his hand against the side of Kenma's face, and erased his memory. He got particular about the festival. Kenma would remember Kuroo, and unfortunately Oikawa as well, but only seeing him briefly and going home. Nothing that Kuroo hadn't been nearby for remained.

Then he ran his hand over Kenma's body, healing the bruises and bites from his earlier lapse in self control. Being a vampire, he was used to healing any evidence left behind from a feeding.

When he was done, he slipped away, leaving Kenma asleep, and went outside.

Sinking down; he sat on the edge of the walkway, legs dangling, and covered his face. His shoulders trembled as he wept quietly into his hands. It was for the best. He had to do it. Kenma needed to be happy, and Kuroo knew that he would only make it worse by being there. He hadn't sobbed like this since the death of his former mentor, or the murder of his parents. But it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always kudo's and comments are much MUCH appreciated! and again im so sorry it's taken me over a year to post another chapter ;n;

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually apart of a roleplay me and a friend of mine are doing and I wanted to share it with the world since it's really sad and really cute. (in other words this will be updating frequintly) Kudos and comments are always excepted of course and I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
